


ломаные

by gvenchan (athma)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, Teenage Drama, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/gvenchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>третий (не) лишний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ломаные

**Author's Note:**

> в смс-переписках указывается имя получателя\отправителя по тому, как они записаны у участников диалога.

1.

Облокотившись о барную стойку, Джинки размышляет о том, что все значимые (хоть немного) события в его жизни происходят в клубах. В клубе он познакомился с Чжонхёном, в клубе же они познакомились с Кибомом, потом к ним присоединился ди-джей Минхо, которому битые минут десять пришлось кричать на ухо, какую композицию они хотят услышать (Кибому приспичило блеснуть знанием хореографии девчачьих групп), но потом всё равно пришлось выйти в туалет и закурить, а впоследствии обменяться номерами.

Даже с Темином они познакомились в клубе – хотя нельзя сказать «познакомились», скорее, откачали упившегося вдрызг парня, внезапно повисшего на шее Джинки, и привезли домой, а с утра отпоили какао зелёного на лицо мальчишку с потёками на щёках от подводки, умыли, одели и отправили в университет. 

И ведь их времяпрепровождение довольно далеко от образа жизни Брайана Кинни; но почему-то самое важное происходит именно в таких местах. Вот как сейчас – Джинки отставляет стакан с лёгким алкогольным и смотрит на продирающегося через толпу Темина, тащащего за руку какого-то очередного незнакомого парня.

— Пойдём к столикам, — кричит ему Темин на ухо, подобравшись совсем близко и приподнявшись на цыпочки, — я хочу всем представить, окей?

Джинки хочется неодобрительно пожать плечами и, совсем немного, накостылять Ли Темину по шее, потому что случайные связи никогда никого не доводили до добра. Он подхватывает свой стакан и неуклюже соскальзывает с высокого стула, мимолётно встретившись глазами с тем парнем, который знаком с Темином. Тот смотрит на Джинки неуверенно, как на старшего – по крайней мере, Джинки так кажется, а он уже сто лет не видал уважения к своей персоне со стороны младшего поколения; не настолько он стар, конечно, но выражение лица у подростков всё реже отличается от _вежливость? что это? не, не слышали_. Джинки сворачивает в сторону, выискивая своих друзей, и находит их там же, где и всегда: Кибом на коленях у Чжонхёна, а Минхо в обнимку с бутылочкой дорогого, качественного пива. Он присаживается на круглый диван рядом с последним, оставляя стакан подальше от края.

— Это мой парень, — неестественно широко улыбнувшись, говорит Темин, вытаскивая названного из-за своей спины и закидывая руку на его плечо, — милашка, не правда ли?

Темин быстро чмокает того в щёку, довольно жмурясь на ответный нечитаемый взгляд. Джинки приглядывается: «милашка» явно из круга общения Темина, в сверкающих облегающих штанишках и белой майке с блестящими же пайетками. Он бы такое никогда не надел, но зато легко привлечь внимание под вертящимся стробоскопом в центре толпы дёргающихся под музыку. Блестяшка же.

— Как зовут милашку? — чуть манерно, по привычке, растягивает Кибом, попивая через трубочку свой коктейль. — И куда делась прошлая твоя куколка? Нет, не подумай, что я на что-то намекаю, чисто ради интереса.

Джинки вздыхает, переглядываясь с Минхо: Кибом язвит как дышит. Днём Джинки думает, что болезненных подколов никто не заслуживает, особенно Темин, но не в такое время, как сейчас, когда у мелочи наверняка в глазах двоится, а из штанов выпрыгивает собственное самомнение. Темин пропускает намёки между ушей.

— Мы расстались, — ничуть не сожалея, сообщает он. — А его зовут Кай, он модель и отлично танцует.

Кибом прощупывает Кая глазами с ног до головы и, видимо, вынеся вердикт, сползает со своего места и протягивает тому руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кай, — натянуто улыбается он, когда парень жмёт его пальцы. — Попробуй продержаться больше недели, удачи. Как твоё настоящее, кстати?  
— Ким Чонин, — открывает тот рот в первый раз за вечер. — Действительно рад знакомству.

У милашки Ким Чонина густой низкий голос, совсем не как у Темина, но он определённо младше и хорошо бы, если совершеннолетний. Темин довольно оскаливается и, махнув всем на прощание, тащит Чонина на танцпол. Джинки видит снова обращённый к нему взгляд выразительно подведённых глаз последнего и вспоминает: для Темина «отлично танцует» тот, кто не Минхо и не Чжонхён, да ещё и модель… Он поворачивается корпусом к Кибому, снова расположившемуся на коленях Чжонхёна (раз тот молчит, то решил оставить мнение при себе в этот раз), и ждёт. 

— Как он тебе? — хрипло спрашивает Кибома Минхо, копаясь в карманах на наличие сигарет. — Выглядит более адекватным, чем предыдущие его пассии.  
— Это всё потому, что он молчал, — фыркает Кибом, обнимая Чжонхёна за шею. Тот пристраивает свою ладонь у Кибома на талии и с лёгкой улыбкой слушает. — А по поводу всего остального – ну, танцует он и правда на уровне…

Кибом машет куда-то по направлению сцены, но Джинки всё равно ничего не увидит, поэтому даже не старается выискать две фигуры.

— А остальное – моделька, — презрительно кривит губы Кибом. — А модельки у нас либо тупые, либо шлюхи. Ничего за ним нет наверняка.  
— Ты же сам модель, — хмыкает ему на ухо Чжонхён. Кибом весь ощеривается, мысленно всаживая в его тело тысячу вилок, но почти мгновенно успокаивается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Именно, — вздыхает он, — поэтому и говорю так. Ничего у таких, как мы, нет за душой.

Чжонхён обнимает его сильнее и шепчет что-то, поглаживая поясницу одной рукой и второй ласково ероша светлую макушку. Джинки знает, что сейчас там происходят непонятные ему механизмы по заживлению ранок на сердце Кибома и вытягивания из того несоответствующей горечи и низкой самооценки. Кибом – самый противоречивый человек, когда-либо ему встречавшийся, потому что при высоких требованиях к себе и к окружающим он умудряется по-чёрному ненавидеть себя – возможно, есть за что, но Чжонхён всё равно считает его одним из прекраснейших людей на Земле. Возможно, так и есть; только Джинки совершенно незнаком с нежностью, которая царит в их отношениях.

— Ребят, я пойду, — негромко говорит он, поднимаясь. — Мне завтра на работу, так что…  
— Давай, трудяга, — пожимает ему руку Минхо. — До встречи через неделю, да?

Джинки кивает, потому что тоже думает, что встреча со всеми ними – через неделю минимум. Он прощается с обтягивающими шмотками и достаёт из шкафа более привычные отутюженные рубашки, брюки со стрелками и галстук, рассеивая по своей огромной квартире запах свежесваренного в кофеварке латте.

* * *

Он забывает имя парня Темина на второй день, потому что его в самом деле не интересует, с кем спит его тонсен. Больше его заботит то, можно ли пройти в комнату оного, не запнувшись о горы мусора и одежды, есть ли тому что поесть после универа и не мучает ли бессонница. Но когда он звонит вечером, чтобы проверить, то понимает, что не вовремя.

Темин приглушённо стонет в трубку вместо ответа на вопрос после приветствия, а затем Джинки слышит шум – словно телефон выпадает из пальцев и приземляется на пол – и так, наверное, и есть, потому что он пытается дозваться того примерно пять секунд и скидывает вызов, ничего не добившись (а на большее его не хватает). Из них четверых заботится о Темине именно Джинки, и он вряд ли может выделить хоть одну значительную причину. Да, больше особо некому; да, Темин сдохнет когда-нибудь от такой жизни, если его не контролировать; да, Джинки самый старший среди них; Джинки немного жаль Темина и хочется, чтобы тонсен вернулся к нормальному существованию. Плохо только, что расколоченное в ошмётки сердце Темина обратному восстановлению не поддаётся, а это корень всего. Да и не только сердце – весь Темин такой, побитый жизнью. Пусть даже это несправедливо, нужно собираться с силами и идти дальше, а Темин застрял на одном месте, зациклился, и в этом главная проблема.

Темин перезванивает через полчаса, когда Джинки уже в кровати, и извиняется, бормочет что-то про то, что они с Чонином… — Джинки откровенно не слушает. _«Ты поел?»_ , спрашивает он, _«нет? Тогда прямо сейчас пошёл на кухню и заварил себе хотя бы рамён, а ещё не забудь умыться и почистить зубы, иначе с утра сам знаешь что будет»_. Темин не ёрничает, но это только потому, что чувствует вину за своё представление. 

Джинки сложно сказать, какого он мнения о парне Темина, но если это не тот, кто заставляет Темина нормально есть, прибираться в комнате и иногда звонить родственникам (собирать кусочки Темина в целое), то никакого одобрения он от Джинки не получит. Вернее, Джинки так думает до того момента, пока не встречается с Чонином лично, без Темина, налёта клубных ночей и картинок с рейтингом.

— Это же не моя работа, — вздыхает он, глядя на Чанмина. Чанмин пожимает плечами и выходит из его маленького кабинета. Джинки решает разгрести завалы документов на своём столе и только потом ехать на место съёмки. Там что-то не ладится с арендой помещения – то ли не соответствует требованиям, то ли плата завышенная; и Джинки прав, это не его работа, потому что он в журнале занимается всей отчётностью, проходящей через директорский стол. А ехать на место и разбираться с поставщиками услуг он не обязан. Видимо, Чанмину наплевать, думает Джинки, потом он вспоминает, что китаец Лу Хань, ответственный за это дело, благополучно слёг с бронхитом и отдыхает в больничке. Отлично, качает он головой, складывая бланки в стопку, встаёт и накидывает куртку поверх пиджака; с этого оленя причитается, не иначе. 

На месте съёмок не ладится что-то скорее у фотографа, крики которого разносятся на три этажа вокруг, а Джинки заканчивает свои дела за пятнадцать минут. Скорее всего, дело в его природном обаянии – и фирма, и клиент, купившись на его вежливость и галантность, отказываются от своих претензий. Джинки недоумевает, потому что вряд ли здесь требовалось его присутствие (Лу Хань справился бы едва ли хуже), и спускается вниз, направляясь было по коридорам к выходу – но, конечно, когда он мог пройти мимо ора Ким Хичоля, в девяносто процентах из ста несправедливого.

Фотосъёмка индивидуальная, и Джинки с лёгким удивлением признает в модели дружка Темина. Ему требуется в общей сложности полминуты, чтобы вспомнить имя и фамилию: первый слог, как у Чжонхёна почти, Ким Чон… Чонён? Чон…ин? Точно, Ким Чонин… Джинки подходит к освещённому месту ближе, кивая на приветствия стаффа (бейдж всегда при нём), и останавливается.

Чонин работает профессионально, повинуясь и практически предугадывая все желания фотографа, только вот Хичоль слишком недоволен. Джинки неодобрительно щурится на низкую посадку узких дорогущих джинсов от Gucci с классикой выглядывающей резинки Calvin Klein, на кубики пресса и ветровку поверх плеч (мода всегда проходила мимо него и в придачу фак показывала) – а затем приближается к Хичолю.

— Сукин сын, — опускается до шипения Хичоль. Джинки передёргивается – все знают, какой у того нрав, но такие оскорбления в приличном обществе не упоминаются, да и по отношению к практически незнакомому человеку… Впрочем, все делают вид, что ничего не слышали, только девочки из стаффа прячут глаза; Хичоль мастер своего дела, и пока он выполняет свою работу, никто к нему не придерётся. — Ты можешь посмотреть в объектив так, как мне надо? Убери это загнанное выражение из глаз и прекрати казаться дохлой рыбой!

Чонин выглядит покорно и не смеет перечить, хотя Джинки достаточно пары секунд, чтобы уловить блеск глаз и стиснутые зубы и понять, что мальчишка совсем не привык к такому обращению и давит сейчас в себе непрошенные слёзы.

— Хён, — осторожно трогает он Хичоля за плечо и мягко улыбается, — за что ты так с парнем?

Хичоль оборачивается сначала резко, прожигая взглядом, но потом неуловимо теплеет и хлопает по карманам брюк в поиске пачки с сигаретами. Джинки уже держит зажигалку наготове, которую по привычке таскает всё время с собой. Прикурив, Хичоль оглашает студию звучным:

— Перерыв пятнадцать минут! — и тычет в Чонина пальцем: — Этому побелку подправить, а то сопли распустил. Далеко не уходи! 

Чонин кивает и направляется к нунам из стаффа, у одной из которых уже кисточка наготове. Джинки провожает того взглядом и отходит вместе со старшим подальше от дорогой аппаратуры. Хичоль затягивается и смеряет его оценивающим взглядом.

— Тощий как щепка, — констатирует он. — Чем питаешься?  
— Не преувеличивай, — хмыкает Джинки. — У меня всё нормально. 

Хичоль отмахивается от его отмазок, словно от назойливой мухи, потому что знает Джинки наизусть – тот проходил практику у него под началом, только в итоге получилось так, что работать ушёл в другую область, пусть и косвенно связанную. Тогда Джинки не чувствовал себя на своём месте с камерой в руках, а к тому же никогда не умел повышать голос и управлять людьми так, как требовалось от успешного фотографа. Его призванием были природа и отсутствие человека в кадре, но такое перестало быть востребованным полвека назад.

— Так за что ты так с ним? — кивает Джинки в сторону предположительного нахождения модели. — Вроде старается, всё правильно делает.  
— Я к нему заглянул в гримёрку до съёмки, так он мало того что психанул, так ещё и наорал в ответ на моё предложение, — с лёгкостью сообщает Хичоль и сбивает пепел с сигареты. — Истеричка.  
— Хён, — укоряюще тянет Джинки, — это же не повод цепляться к любой мелочи. И он отреагировал, как нормальный среднестатистический парень, а не истеричка.  
— Мы только на середине запланированной съёмки, — закатывает Хичоль глаза, — ничего с ним не случится. Хорошая школа жизни, знаешь ли. Тем более – молодцы, довели меня с утра тем, что вторая модель не придёт, пусть он и отдувается.

Джинки вздыхает и качает головой. Хичоль разводит руками – мол, не пытайтесь меня изменить, уж какой есть, – и подзывает своего ассистента, заказывая крепкий кофе. Джинки оборачивается и не находит Чонина на положенном тому месте.

— Чонин? — растерянно вопрошает он в никуда. — А где…

Девчонка из стаффа с круглыми очками, проходящая мимо, указывает куда-то на выход и бежит дальше; пока всплеска паники по поводу исчезновения центра композиции не возникает, и Джинки шагает в холл. Он недолго копается в себе, выясняя, зачем ему сейчас искать Ким Чонина, в итоге спихивая всё на своё обострённое чувство справедливости.

Чонин обнаруживается на ступеньках лестницы. Ей мало кто пользуется, потому что работает лифт; как только дверь хлопает и скрипит, впуская Джинки под неяркий свет энергосберегающих ламп, спина Чонина вздрагивает, и тот незаметно проводит руками по лицу. Джинки затыкает внутренний голос, призывающий его пожурить мальца за то, что тот примостил свою попу в дорогущих джинсах на грязную поверхность, вместо этого спускается и садится рядом с ним.

— Ты меня помнишь, Чонин-а? — спрашивает он, видя удивлённый взгляд. Чонин кивает и отодвигается от него ещё ближе к стенке, вжимаясь в ту плечом. Джинки это не задевает, для него очевидны покрасневшие глаза и заложенный нос. Вот как девчонка… Надо быть взрослее и нормально воспринимать необъективную критику; а несправедливость везде – там, где кто-то влез перед тобой в очередь или прошёл по твоему билету в метро следом за тобой, не спросив разрешения – и там, где суд выносит приговор.  
— Да, Вы хён… — прочистив горло, отзывается Чонин, — Темина… Джинки-хён.  
— Нас же лично не представляли, — улыбается Джинки, — откуда знаешь?

Чонин выдавливает бледную улыбку.

— У Вас… — поддевает он пальцем бейджик на пиджаке Джинки. — Да и Темин рассказывал.  
— Ясно, — смотрит на свою визитку Джинки и решает её всё-таки снять: рабочий день заканчивается, и, может, удастся дозвониться Чанмину и предупредить, что в офисе он не появится. Джинки встаёт и смотрит на задравшего голову Чонина. — Тебя уже скоро искать будут. Иди-ка ты в студию, и не заостряй внимание на Хичоль-хёне. Тебе стоило быть аккуратнее с ним, конечно же, но ничего не поделаешь, он такой резкий человек и часто предвзят по личным причинам. Но главное в том, как ты выполняешь свою работу, а это… 

Чонин чуть приподнимает брови, раскрывая глаза шире.

— А работаешь ты хорошо, — улыбается Джинки и хлопает его по плечу, поднимаясь по ступеням обратно и хватаясь за ручку двери. — И фотосессия выйдет отличная.

Чонин окликает его, когда Джинки стоит у лифтов.

— Хён! — зовёт он, подбегая к нему и останавливаясь на расстоянии метра. — …Спасибо.

Джинки старается улыбнуться только вежливо, но против воли туда вкладываются тёплые эмоции. Он только сейчас замечает, насколько Чонин на самом деле длинный, выше Темина, где-то с Минхо ростом – а по комплекции и незаметно совсем.

— Не за что, Чонин, — кивает он и заходит в кабину. Там едет ещё пара человек – женщина, уткнувшаяся в мобильный телефон, и мужчина с усталыми глазами; Джинки встаёт лицом к закрывающимся створкам, а Чонин — всё так же застыл на месте, будто удерживаемый желанием проводить его, а в последний момент неловко взмахивает ладонью. Джинки беззвучно хмыкает себе под нос, оставляя впечатления от знакомства во второй раз где-нибудь поглубже. Позже достанет их и проанализирует, а пока – в Чонине есть что-то ещё, непонятное, но светлое; и на самом деле он не такой парень, каким кажется на первый взгляд, выцепивший его из танцующей толпы в клубе. Наверное…

* * *

Джинки закономерно сталкивается с Чонином, когда идёт проведать Темина. Только вот последнего в квартире почему-то не наблюдается, только Ким Чонин собственной персоной, с массивными наушниками на шее и пакетом с мусором в руках. Джинки просто вопросительно на него смотрит, закрыв за собой дверь и опустив сумку с продуктами на пол.

— Дело в том, что мне пока негде жить, — мнётся с ноги на ногу Чонин. У него смешные носочки: белые в красный горошек. Джинки думал, что таких не существует на сорок-какой-то-там размер ноги. — Поэтому… Темин-хён…  
— Как скажешь, — поднимает руки Джинки и разувается, проходит на кухню. Там неожиданно чисто, только посуда вся в раковину составлена. Чонин застенчиво семенит следом – _где Темин взял такое чудо?_ , весело думает Джинки (у него хорошее настроение); все его парни раньше были как на подбор – с подводкой с утра до ночи, невообразимым цветом волос и, конечно же, наглостью и отсутствием манер.  
— Я ещё не успел посуду помыть, оставил на потом, — извиняется Чонин, не зная, куда себя деть. — А Вы…  
— Я захожу к нему иногда, — косится в его сторону Джинки, доставая чистую сковороду и кастрюлю из закромов. — Проверяю, чтобы от голода и вредной пищи не окочурился. Он ветреный, знаешь.  
— Знаю, — в конец теряется Чонин и садится на краешек стула.  
— Чего расселся? — улыбается ему Джинки краешком губ. — Иди заканчивай то, чем занимался. Сложишь всю грязную одежду в пакет, белье и носки оставь, только вывернуть не забудь – отнесёшь в прачечную, я покажу где.

Чонин с энтузиазмом кивает, вскакивает и исчезает, а Джинки тихо смеётся, выливая подсолнечное мало на сковороду и отфильтрованную воду в кастрюлю. Забавно. Чонин забавный – сколько там ему? Он же младше Темина? И где учится, раз моделью работает?.. Он опускает курицу в воду и оставляет мясо тушиться, пока режет овощи – за свою холостяцкую жизнь ему пришлось многому научиться, а если приплюсовать жизнь в общаге, так вообще; нельзя сказать, что он готовит как бог, но есть можно.

В какой-то момент он наведывается к Чонину и смотрит, незамеченный, как тот убирается, одновременно пританцовывая под музыку из наушников. Чонин гоняет балду, наверное, всё-таки больше, чем занимается делом, да и те движения, в которых он дергается, нельзя называть полноценным танцем: скорее всё, что он творит, говорит о какой-то звериной пластике тела и недюжинных умениях. Джинки может сравнивать только с Темином, но тот для него – верх идеальности; и ему кажется, что Чонин умеет не хуже. Просто… Джинки разворачивается и идёт обратно, решая приготовить что-нибудь ещё – Темин теперь живёт не один, да и ничего Чонин не заслуживает по незнанию. В этот момент Джинки думает, что Чонин – неплохой человек, и не стоит судить его. Кто он такой, в конце концов?..

Чонин приходит в кухню с большим пакетом в руках.

— Там всё? — спрашивает Джинки. Чонин мотает головой, заглядывая туда, как будто не сам складывал.  
— Только Темина, — бубнит он.  
— А твоё? — отводит от него глаза Джинки и достаёт две плошки и палочки: посуду он решил помыть сам. Чонин замечает это, и у него такое выражение лица – с досадой. Оно так и говорит: _хён, ну зачем? я бы и сам, это моё дело, в конце концов_. Джинки почему-то смешно, но он сдерживается.  
— А моё я сам, — вздыхает Чонин, — постираю и поглажу, ничего сложного. У меня нет денег на химчистку, по правде говоря.

 _А на походы по всяким клубам у тебя есть деньги?_ , думает Джинки, но молчит. Да и взялся же не судить, не зная.

— Ничего, я заплачу, — ставит на стол рис и мясо Джинки. Чонин провожает еду голодными глазами и с грустью уходит в комнату. Джинки сомневается, что он собирает свои вещи, но жмёт плечами и достаёт из холодильника сок.  
— И иди сюда ужинать, — громко говорит он в коридор. Оттуда тишина, а потом Чонин выглядывает из спальни с такими ошалевшими (от голода и надежды?) глазами: _я_? Джинки фыркает: — Конечно ты. И чтобы проследил за Темином сегодня вечером, идёт? В прачечную я тебя отвезу, так что иди сюда.

Чонин берет палочки в пальцы, а затем благодарно улыбается и принимается поглощать приготовленное со скоростью не евшего неделю ребёнка. Джинки только смеётся глазами и уходит в спальню. Там он находит не совсем аккуратную стопку на стуле и засовывает её в ещё один пакет, а затем выгребает с полок то, что выглядит ношеным. Все светлые носки и нижнее белье он суёт в стиральную машину, не забывая написать на стикерах, приклёпанных к зеркалу, напоминание хотя бы высушить, хрен с ним, с «погладить». Он возвращается на кухню – а Чонин уже моет посуду после себя и через пару минут уносится одеваться. Джинки проверяет гостиную на наличие бардака в ней, выставляет забытые Чонином пакеты с мусором в коридор и обувается. Мальчишка присоединяется к нему, запрыгивая в стоптанные и грязноватые кеды.

Джинки выходит на лестничную клетку, но Чонин его останавливает.

— Спасибо, — низко кланяется он. Джинки треплет его по волосам, не удержавшись.  
— Я же хён, — отвечает он на это.

Чонин широко улыбается, выпрямившись: глаза превращаются в щёлочки, сотня гусиных лапок в уголках век. Так улыбаются счастливые люди, и Джинки чувствует, что доволен.

Они расходятся через пятнадцать минут, и Джинки видит в зеркало заднего вида, как Чонин, как и в тот раз, машет ему рукой.

* * *

Джинки разочаровывается очень скоро. «Разочарование» – сильное слово, и Джинки бы предпочёл не использовать его, оправдываясь тем, что разочаровываться ему было не в чем, но кого он обманывает? – у него сложилось довольно тёплое впечатление по этим двум встречам.

Темин звонит ему накануне и говорит адрес места, в котором они будут выступать. Джинки в курсе, что Темин занимается всем, чем угодно, кроме учёбы, и, по-хорошему, ему надо было либо идти трейни в какое-нибудь агентство, либо выбирать колледж искусств, потому что экономист – это не для него; это занятие, которое он будет ненавидеть всю свою последующую жизнь. Темин, подцепив таких же танцующих ребят, как он, во всевозможных клубах Сеула, организует команду, и иногда им дают возможность показать себя – там, где у Темина или его друзей есть знакомые. Поэтому Темин диктует ему адрес очередного клуба, говорит, что всем остальным уже сообщил, и категорично не принимает никаких возражений, не желая слушать неопределённые попытки Джинки отказаться.

— Ты же мой хён! — говорит Темин. — Ты обязан посмотреть на то, чего я достиг! Я работаю над собой, и ты знаешь, как мне это важно.

Джинки не совсем понимает, что важно Темину: танцы или его присутствие на представлении, но у него нет безболезненного выбора. Ему ничего не стоит сходить туда и сделать то, чего хочет тонсен, но он отдаёт себе отчёт, что уже невозможно взрослый для некоторых вещей. Наверное, им стоило познакомиться тогда, когда Джинки было двадцать, он был лёгок на подъём и предпочитал на всё отвечать широкой улыбкой и прикидываться дебилом, когда надо и не надо. С тех пор утекло много воды и прошло шесть лет; Джинки иногда думает о том, что в нём такого сломалось, раз он не смог быть больше таким жизнерадостным, глупым и активным? когда ему захотелось спокойствия и размеренности? _когда он вырос_? – но ему в любом случае не помогут ответы на такие вопросы, он же не видит в этом никакой проблемы. Иногда затапливают ненужные воспоминания, вот и всё.

Он находит Кибома на втором ярусе, который приспособлен под столики у стен и даёт отличный вид на первый этаж. Весь пол – дэнс-площадка, нет никакой сцены, барная стойка где-то в глубине помещения. Кибом здоровается, мажет ему губами по щеке и сообщает, что отсюда будет всё прекрасно видно и скоро уже начнётся. Кибом разговаривает о том, что Минхо методично напивается вместе с Чжонхёном – кажется, кого-то кинули, а кто-то сочувствует, поэтому сам Кибом сегодня экономит на выпивке и развозит тех по домам – вернее, одного домой, а второго к себе. Джинки слушает его краем уха, облокотившись на перила, и лениво наблюдает за тем, как дёргается толпа внизу. Глаза слипаются после тяжёлого рабочего дня, но ему ещё как-то добираться до дома, так что – не спать. Он прикидывает, есть ли энергетики в баре, и уже почти заставляет себя спуститься, как музыка чуть стихает, а пол загорается разноцветными всполохами. В центре вспыхивают штук девять крупных белых квадратов, и народ расступается, схлынув с них. Там остаются только несколько человек, и Джинки различает макушку Темина и даже растянувшиеся в довольной усмешке губы. Грохочет голос, объявляя название его группы, и врубается новый трек – на всю мощность колонок. Джинки, поморщившись, прикрывает уши ладонями и концентрирует своё внимание на отточенных движениях. Как бы он ни хотел, он не может не восхищаться Темином. Что бы он в реальной жизни ни видел, каким бы человеком ни показывал себя Ли Темин – тот парень, что сейчас танцует, идеален.

Джинки незаметно для себя улыбается, следя за ломающимся в движениях телом. Ему бы чуть плавнее – и цены бы не было.

— Эй! — зовёт его Кибом и тычет в кого-то на площадке. — Смотри, теминова детка тоже танцует!  
— Детка? — выгибает Джинки бровь.

Кибом кривит небрежное выражение лица.

— Ну, милашка тот, — взмахивает он запястьем. — Кай, кажется? Кай же?  
— Чонин? — заинтересовывается Джинки и принимается высматривать ещё одного. 

Чонин находится быстро – его позиция всегда рядом с Темином, и Джинки недоверчиво прищуривается. У Чонина – явственно накладная платиновая чёлка под настоящими волосами, майка с вырезом, сидящая как вторая кожа ( _как такое вообще надеть можно_ , Джинки чуть зависает, а потом видит молнию на спине, _а, ясно…_ ), и ещё одни невообразимые штаны, не поддающиеся описанию. Дизайнер таких шмоток определённо был извращенцем и ненавидел своих будущих клиентов. Джинки задумывается о том, каково в таком танцевать, но только на секунду – тогда он замечает, как хорошо танцует Чонин, движется в идеальной синхронизации с Темином, ничуть не хуже и не лучше. Но выходит не одинаково – допустим, как у группы, название которой Джинки никак не может запомнить (что-то, смахивающее на «бесконечность»): они слишком разные, слишком отличаются друг от друга.

А потом Джинки чувствует что-то неприятное, кошки скребут в груди. Он видит лицо Ким Чонина – тот ухмыляется и сверкает глазами из-под взмокшей чёлки (кажется, тому достаточно чуть прикрыть веки, и весь мир будет у его ног); это не тот человек, который недавно стоял перед ним. Джинки быстро находит оправдание – это же танец, это же игра на жаждущую публику; во всех движениях Чонина сквозит не прикрытая ничем, откровенная пошлость, но Джинки решает, что пока рано делать выводы – мало ли?

Скоро представление заканчивается, и группа застывает в эффектных позах. Кибом, молчащий до этого, резко вдыхает и складывает руки на груди.

— Темину бы пора менять свой типаж, — преувеличенно озабоченно чешет он кончик носа. — А то уже воротит от этих наглых малолеток. Сам-то – от горшка два вершка…

Джинки наблюдает за тем, как Темин, еле заметный в натёкшей обратно толпе, подзывает к себе Чонина пальцем. Почему-то очень чётко видно, как Чонин прикусывает губу, запрокидывает голову назад, улыбаясь и выставляя напоказ шею со скользящим под мокрой кожей кадыком. Он подбирается близко к Темину, притягивая его к себе за талию, следом спускаясь ладонями ниже, и Темин скользит губами у того под подбородком. Да даже надпись «секс» маркером на лбу была бы менее заметной, чем та плотная атмосфера, окутывающая их.

Что рушит впечатление окончательно – Чонин не выглядит не в своей тарелке. Чонин выглядит самим собой, по-блядски откровенным и наверняка желающим поиметь всё, что движется. Чонин выглядит так, как будто это он сам, и не существует никакого иного Чонина; этакий… самый популярный парень в школе, свысока смотрящий на всех; тот, кому не отказывают и под которым стелятся. 

Джинки отворачивается, чувствуя горечь. Кибом смотрит на него внимательно; Джинки качает головой – нет, он сегодня не пьёт, да и повода нет, всё в порядке.

— Ты иди хоть поздоровайся с Темином, — говорит Кибом безразлично. — Знаешь, как он тебя боготворит.  
— Он немного занят, — ухмыляется на это Джинки и козыряет двумя пальцами. — Ну, бывай. До встречи.

Кибом задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, Джинки чувствует спиной его взгляд, но это его не сильно заботит. Гораздо больше – разочарование, и даже не совсем в Чонине, а больше в себе – в том, что позволил себе составить некое мнение, позволил…

Ладно.

Джинки трёт веки двумя пальцами, спускаясь по лестнице. Ладно. Позволил себе подумать, что в том Чонине, которого он видел в дневное время, больше искренности и правдивости, чем в ночном; а клубы – это способ выразить себя, а не неотъемлемая часть жизни (большая часть). И дело даже, наверное, не в том, какой Чонин есть, днём или ночью – а в том, что Джинки он в какой-то момент пришёлся по душе. Но Джинки не любит клубы и не любит людей, которые там обитают; Джинки ненавидит ошибаться в людях и лишать себя беспочвенной надежды, что этот человек _его уровня_ — с головой на плечах, с ним можно было бы подружиться – позвать посмотреть футбольный матч в баре или отметить праздник, что-то в этом роде. Он не знает, как объяснить.

Джинки пытается протолкаться к выходу, но толпа дугой заносит его ближе к центру. Джинки цыкает, потому что от толкотни ноют плечи, и останавливается ненадолго. Слева он видит жмущихся друг к другу Темина и Чонина – макушку Темина, за которой виднеется Чонин, если точнее. Они целуются, он уверен; потом Темин смещается вправо (Джинки не хочет знать, что он делает), и Джинки видит лицо Чонина. У того блестят губы, и веки с черными пятнами в уголках прикрыты от удовольствия. Чонин подставляется под дыхание Темина, открывает глаза… Джинки смотрит в них внимательно, но недолго – пару секунд. Чонин сперва не узнает его, но через миг его выражение лица сильно меняется – как будто с него стягивают плотную плёнку, и Джинки снова видит перед собой того мальчишку в носках в красный горошек. Единственное отличие – эта картинка не вызывает никакого тёплого отклика.

Джинки проскальзывает во внезапно образовавшееся пространство, уходя, вздыхает чуть облегчённо.

Чонин остаётся где-то там и стискивает пальцами плечи Темина.

* * *

_Отправитель: кибоми-хён_  
Получатель: глупый маннэ~  
Текст сообщения: ты такой идиот, каких я ещё не встречал

_Отправитель: глупый маннэ~_  
Получатель: кибоми-хён  
Текст сообщения: Он сказал что-нибудь? Что произошло? …так внезапно… 

_Отправитель: кибоми-хён_  
Получатель: глупый маннэ~  
Текст сообщения: произошло то, что ты дебил. ты и раньше не шибко умным был 

_Отправитель: кибоми-хён_  
Получатель: глупый маннэ~  
Текст сообщения: но из раза в раз, из раза в раз. нихуя не учишься на своих ошибках 

_Отправитель: глупый маннэ~_  
Получатель: кибоми-хён  
Текст сообщения: Да что случилось 

_Отправитель: кибоми-хён_  
Получатель: глупый маннэ~  
Текст сообщения: ты его задел. вёл бы себя по-другому, был бы шанс. возможно 

_Отправитель: глупый маннэ~_  
Получатель: кибоми-хён  
Текст сообщения: Нет у меня никаких шансов, мы все прекрасно это знаем. 

_Отправитель: кибоми-хён_  
Получатель: глупый маннэ~  
Текст сообщения: да ты не пытался ни разу 

_Отправитель: глупый маннэ~_  
Получатель: кибоми-хён  
Текст сообщения: Хён… Блять  
_____ 

_Отправитель: Темини_  
Получатель: Хён  
Текст сообщения: Джинки-хён, тебе понравилось вчерашнее выступление? Почему ты даже не подошёл? Я сильно расстроился… Я позвоню тебе завтра, заранее спокойной ночи  <3  
_____ 

_Отправитель: глупый маннэ~_  
Получатель: кибоми-хён  
Текст сообщения: Просто блять. Спасибо блять хён  
_____ 

_Отправитель: lee fuckin’taemin_  
Получатель: милашка Чонин-а  
Текст сообщения: Какие планы на вечер, baby? 

 

2.

Когда Темин сдаёт вступительные экзамены, у него ещё есть Мечта. Ну, или просто _мечта_ , не такая уж и глобальная для прописной буквы, но та, о которой говорится с придыханием и звёздочками в глазах. Она ступенчатая, сложновыполнимая, но Темин уверен, что будет стараться изо всех сил.

Темин думает о том, сколько колледжей в Сеуле, где он сможет учиться танцевать; хватит ли баллов на поступление в Университет Культуры и Искусств (или что-то подобное). В том, что ему хватит таланта и упорства, он уверен. Он сильный и не собирается легко сдаваться.

Если обобщить, у него всё замечательно в жизни. Любящие родители, хорошие друзья, которые не позволяют даже задумываться об одиночестве (они все наперебой обещают, что даже после поступления в разные учебные заведения ничего не изменится, и их компания не развалится – Темин им верит); его парень Крис, который на три года старше, заботится о нём, и Темин жмурится, как довольный кот, при воспоминаниях о мокрых трепетных поцелуях на крыше школы. Он думает, что ему сильно повезло со всем этим, что он скоро откроется родителям, и всё пройдёт не так плохо, как об этом пишут в интернете. Можно сказать, что Темин счастлив тем, что у него есть. Наверное, кто-то наверху решает, что слишком жирно.

За два дня до литературы в автокатастрофе гибнут мама и папа. Темин идёт на экзамен весь опухший, с красными веками и теряет сознание, когда заканчивается время, потому что рыдал всё это время до. Ему назначают пересдачу, конечно же, но Темин понимает, что забыл абсолютно всё, что так яро учил, а из головы не выходят трупы, которые ему показали в морге.

Без литературы не принимают туда, куда он хотел поступать – ни в один из вузов по профессии, о которой он мечтает.

Темин не идёт на выпускной, оставаясь дома и запираясь в своей комнате. В квартире, кроме него, никого нет – как будто его просто оставили на ночь одного. Темин обмазывает подушку соплями, не в силах сдерживаться, и идёт убираться. Он выкидывает всё, что можно выкинуть, а что составляет какую-то ценность – складывает в коробки, которые потом отдаёт бабушке и остальным родственникам. На похороны и поминки он идти также не собирается.

Вечером к нему приходит Крис, и Темин срывается ещё раз, на несколько часов складываясь пополам в его руках на диване. Крис помогает, пожалуй, но ненадолго. Перед уходом Крис сообщает, что его отправляют учиться по обмену в Канаду, и просит прощения за то, что не может быть рядом тогда, когда нужно. Темин улыбается ему из последних сил, до последнего момента, пока не закроется дверь, а потом сползает на давно не мытые полы и сосредотачивается на одном занятии: вдох, выдох, вдох... Его жизнь становится похожей на драму, в которой собраны все слёзовыжимательные шаблоны hurt\comfort, а он сам – на клоуна с нарисованной чёрной слезой на щеке. Но, в отличии от драм, которые крутят по телевизору дни напролёт, Темин не знает, кто к нему придёт, чтобы успокаивать и вправлять мозги, – кто у него, собственно, остался? Друзей он не хочет видеть (Темин не хочет объяснять себе почему, просто не хочет). А есть ли ещё кто-то, кому он был нужен?

Кажется, нет?

Темин поступает на экономику, потому что у него есть сданное чуть ранее обществоведение, льготы и за обучение не нужно платить. Деньги вообще становятся относительным понятием: раньше Темин старался делать так, чтобы на него их не тратили, не желая быть никому обязанным, а теперь ему становится на них плевать. В принципе, на оставшийся семейный бюджет Темин может прожить ещё год, да и есть к тому же никому не нужная мамина машина в гараже. Темин отдаёт её дяде, потому что у него нет прав и не предвидится в ближайшее время; тётя и бабушка присылают ему на счёт какую-то сумму каждый месяц. Темин живёт один и пользуется карточкой только тогда, когда слишком сильно болит пустой желудок и нужно выходить на улицу, чтобы купить поесть.

На первом курсе Темин быстро уясняет, что если ты ходишь на пары, то сессия терпима. К сожалению, он на пары ходит по схеме раз-через два, потому что знакомится в первую неделю с очень весёлой компанией третьего курса во главе с Пак Чжесопом, который быстро показывает ему прелести ночной жизни Сеула. Темин не то чтобы не ходит на пары совсем. Его посещений достаточно, чтобы придумывать отмазки, сдавать что-то на ходу и давить преподавателям на жалость. У него же нет семьи, он сирота, _один_ – Темин быстро учится извлекать из своего положения пользу. Его уже не задевает горечь утраты; ещё Темин переписывается какое-то время с Крисом, но сам первым перестаёт отвечать, не чувствуя надобности.

Действительно, зачем? У него всегда есть партнёр на одну ночь – неважно, какого пола; неважно, кто сверху или кто снизу, в пьяном угаре Темин практически ничего не различает. Схема простая: он приходит, танцует, цепляет кого-нибудь (или цепляют его), напивается – и тогда становится плевать на всё, что с ним происходит. Темину и в трезвом состоянии плевать, конечно. Но когда он пьян, притупляется ощущение того, что плевать всем остальным. Темин быстро теряет цель, не видя ориентира.

На втором курсе (чудом не вылетев) он немного приходит в себя. Он старается учиться, клянётся себе, что ему надоело, что в печёнках сидит тошнота и похмелье по ночам. Но о нём уже сложилось мнение, и пытаться что-то исправить? Его знают все на потоке и, кажется, на других факультетах, он лакомый кусочек – с красивой мордашкой и худым телосложением и – _вы слышали? Ли Темин танцует реально суперски, офигенно!_ – «классный чувак» от парней и «милашка, ходячий секс» от девушек; ну кто же не хочет дружить с таким, как он. 

Темин бросает это дело и тратит свои усилия только на танцевальную студию. Это не даёт ему опуститься до шлюхи, хотя он давно так себя чувствует. Главное – не дать почувствовать это другим, иначе – пух, конец.

В середине курса эта система даёт сбой. Серьёзный, который потрясает весь мир Ли Темина, который подкашивает его, как очередь пуль крупного калибра. Темин просыпается не у себя в дома, но это обычное дело; Темин просыпается в большой, светлой и чистой квартире, которая не похожа на все те притоны, в которых ему пришлось побывать, идёт на голоса по стеночке, потому что слишком дурно, и встречается с самым замечательным человеком, который только, он уверен, существует на планете.

Конечно, Темин не думает так, когда видит Джинки тогда за столом с чашкой в руке. Темин вообще ничего не думает, потому что ему очень-очень плохо, только видит строгие, но добрые глаза, лицо с отчётливым волнением. Потом видит улыбку, и, наверное, это знаменует начало конца его мира. 

Если бы её не было по отношению к нему, то он и подумать ни о чём бы не посмел, а теперь – что уж, поздно, когда он обнаруживает себя два месяца спустя после нескольких встреч и почти каждодневных разговоров по телефону по уши влюблённым, да ещё и безнадёжно. Тогда Темин понимает, что это тот человек, с которым он бы хотел прожить всю свою жизнь.

Он держится ещё месяц на одних розовых шариках с гелием и такого же цвета очках, пока марево постепенно не спадает, и становится ясно, что в улыбке Джинки по отношению к Темину – всего лишь улыбка и ничего больше. Джинки другой, и у них с Темином быть ничего не может – даже не потому, что Темин парень. Просто Джинки – _другой_ , нежный и одновременно строгий, заботливый, но только как хён.

У Темина на пару месяцев появляется смысл жить, а не существовать, но он сам не замечает, когда тот испаряется, и он возвращается к тому, от чего ушёл. Темин всё осознаёт сам, без пощёчин и отрезвляющих слов, и методично ломает себя – _ты конченый человек, у тебя нет никакой надежды на взаимность, ты всегда влюбляешься в не подходящих тебе людей, ты неудачник по жизни, тебе не светит ничего того, что есть у нормальных людей, и отношений нормальных тоже не светит, а главное – кто в этом виноват?_

Ты сам, Ли Темин. Только ты сам.

Этот случай сводит его с Джинки, с друзьями Джинки – с Минхо, Чжонхёном и Кибомом. Кибом догадывается обо всем очень быстро, единожды заметив тоскливый взгляд Темина в спину старшего, только помочь ничем не может. Он жалеет Темина, по-своему, но даже такая жалость Темину не нужна.

Темин всё ещё пытается, старается – сделать себя хоть чуточку лучше, чем он есть, чтобы Джинки стал по-другому на него смотреть. Но в глазах Джинки всегда одно и то же: забота, сожаление и доля привязанности. А может, Темин путает сожаление с грустью, но в данном случае ему плевать на разницу.

Он конченый человек. У него никогда ничего не получится так, как он мечтает об этом.

* * *

В Чонине Темин видит в первую очередь себя. У него от неожиданности перехватывает дыхание, когда он его замечает среди многих; Чонин обращён во внешний мир всем собой, уверенный в себе на сто процентов. Чонин встречается глазами с Темином – взгляд этих глаз с расширенными от лёгкой наркоты зрачками как тянучка, тёмный, сладкий, приглашающий, откровенный. Чонин довольно улыбается Темину, кусает себя за нижнюю губу, а потом проводит по ней языком, и Темин не может не видеть в нём себя.

Утром они просыпаются в одной постели, Чонин растрёпан до неузнаваемости, шея и грудь покрыты засосами. Темин смотрит на то, как тот держится за поясницу, со стоном выползая из-под простыни, провожает прищуренными глазами крепкие ягодицы и переворачивается на спину, облизывая пересохший уголок рта. Секс с Чонином – почти идеально. Это почти как секс с самим собой.

За скудным завтраком они наконец-то представляются друг другу. Поздновато, конечно, но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Оно срабатывает у Темина в редких случаях, но этот именно такой.

— Где ты учишься? — спрашивает Темин. Чонин неохотно жуёт бутерброд с безвкусным сыром и запивает растворимым кофе. Большего у Темина на полках не водится, но тот ни капли этим фактом не смущён.  
— В Университете Культуры и Искусств, — прожевав, отвечает Чонин. – Первый курс, факультет хореографии, современный танец...  
— Работаешь? — не подав виду, продолжает расспросы Темин.

В нём взвивается глухая зависть и горечь к утраченной _мечте_. А у Чонина наверняка всё это есть.

— Да… — откликается Чонин и поднимает на него глаза. У него ссутуленные плечи, и Темин снова видит в нём себя, только уже более дневного. Чуть более настоящего. — Модель в одном агентстве.  
— О, — впечатлённо кивает Темин. Он тоже думал об этом, но в итоге не сложились отношения с будущими коллегами, и он ушёл ещё на этапе испытательного срока. — А что заставило?  
— Ну, — Чонин чешет затылок и неловко отводит взгляд, — мои родители… в общем… — он тяжело вздыхает, — отказались от меня из-за моей ориентации, и за обучение и за квартиру нужно платить самому. А это один из простейших вариантов.

Бедный мальчик, отстранённо и с каплей сарказма думает Темин, откидываясь на стуле и складывая руки на груди. Чонин внезапно смущённо смотрит на него и (Темин готов поклясться) еле заметно краснеет.

— По поводу квартиры, кстати, — произносит он неуверенно. — Меня вчера выселили.

Поздравляю! — Темину хочется заорать дурным петухом и захлопать в ладоши, бешено смеясь. Ему кажется, что он ненавидит Чонина. Почти так же, как ненавидит самого себя. Сходить с ума совсем не весело.

— И-и? — вопросительно продолжает Темин.  
— Я могу пожить у тебя? — с затаённой надеждой спрашивает Чонин. Темин жмёт плечами и выходит из кухни, направляясь в спальню. Возвращается он с мобильным в руке и открывает контакты.  
— Номер свой давай, — лениво тянет Темин, щёлкая по кнопкам экрана.  
— Так можно? — не верит своему счастью Чонин.  
— Можно, — снисходительно отрывается от айфона Темин. Чонин улыбается, и Темин, не удержавшись, привстаёт на стуле и, перегнувшись через стол, щипает того за щеку.  
— Милашка, — смеётся Темин и, сладко улыбаясь, садится обратно. — Так твой номер? И дай-ка мне на всякий случай твой паспорт. Комплект ключей я тебе одолжу, чтобы вещи перевёз нормально. А мне в универ.

Нужно делать добрые дела, сокрушённо вздыхает Темин про себя. В конце концов, разве он плохой человек?

* * *

В субботу вечером Темин решает напиться.

В субботу днём Темин звонит Джинки и просит прийти. У него нет выступления или чего-то важного, у Темина очередной приступ (у всех бывает такое), и он всего лишь до дрожи в кончиках пальцев хочет увидеть Джинки, а если выдастся возможность, то потанцевать. Джинки не танцует под поп и электрик, его можно вытащить только на что-то медленное и плавное – Темин не против; тогда можно встать совсем близко к хёну, покачивая бёдрами в его ритме, обхватить того руками за шею и положить голову на плечо. Джинки позволял такое пару раз, потому что считает Темина ребёнком и тонсеном, а Темин тогда переживал странное ощущение пустоты и того, что ты уже мёртв. Это было тем, что ему так хотелось, и одновременно настолько лживым обманом, что верить этому он не мог, – вот и получился непонятный суррогат. 

Джинки знает о прошлом Темина, он выболтал как-то абсолютно всё по пьяни, размазывая слёзы по чужой рубашке и захлёбываясь в истерике. Джинки обнимал его тогда, а Темин почему-то думал об объятиях Криса, которого не вспоминал уже бог знает сколько времени, и о том, что после них у него ничего не осталось. После того дня отношение к Темину всей компании изменилось, потеплело, и Темин ругал себя многоэтажным матом и бил по рукам, сглатывая неприятные слова, лезущие на язык при виде обращённых к нему глаз, в желудок. Ему не нужна ничья жалость.

Джинки знает о прошлом Темина, и Темин бездумно и отчаянно вкладывает все свои уродливые, исковерканные чувства, которые всё никак не заканчиваются и не хотят проходить, в доверие к этому человеку, ради которого хочется вынуть своё сердце – и отдать, живое, бьющееся. 

Темин представляет всё это очень красиво, как в кино: вот он, с чёрной слезой на щеке, вот Джинки напротив него, почему-то с тяжёлой золотой короной на голове и в королевской мантии (они как король и шут), вокруг – одна темнота, а их освещает столп белого света. Темин присаживается на колено с улыбкой – всё с улыбкой, даже когда больно, выдёргивает нож из ножен у себя на поясе (обязательно должен быть кадр, где клинок блестит, отражая свет) и вонзает его себе в грудь. Джинки смотрит на это действие, никак не реагируя, холодно и отстранённо, а когда Темин, заливая своей чёрной, как слёзы, кровью белый пол под ногами, отдаёт ему своё сердце, которое ещё бьётся…

Что будет лучше? Чтобы Джинки отшвырнул его, как ненужную вещь? Или чтобы принял? Темин, как режиссёр, решить не может. Со стороны кажется, что он любит больше страдать и делать из себя жертву; на самом деле Темин просто привык и не хочет стараться. Зачем, если это ни к чему не приведёт? Привело бы в одном случае, но это же не произойдёт никогда…

Темин звонит Джинки в субботу днём, и Джинки разговаривает с ним, как с капризным ребёнком.

— Я ничего не обещаю, Темин-а, — мягко говорит он, словно по волосам треплет. — Я не знаю, смогу ли, но постараюсь.

Темин не может сдержать эгоистичные нотки в голосе. Он ведь не так часто что-то просит, правильно? Да и чего – всего лишь рядом побыть. Голос внутри Темина навязчиво намекает тому, тебе снова захотелось пострадать? Темин знает, что не был счастлив рядом с Джинки ни единой секунды. 

Темин хочет поболеть ещё немного. Если он не болит – он не существует. Болеть рядом с Джинки невероятнее и проще всего: по всем параметрам сносит. Тогда в его фильм можно будет добавить ещё пару красивых сцен: Темин хочет растоптать всё и свою проклятую живучую надежду в особенности, выпустить из вен всю кровь, а затем смеяться и танцевать, танцевать… Музыка будет спокойной и нежной, а его бледные руки с дрожащими пальцами и красными дорожками на костлявых запястьях будут крупным планом.

Слова Джинки означают, что он не придёт. Поэтому в субботу вечером Темин решает напиться.

Ему становится терпимо на пятом коктейле, основная составляющая которого – водка. Уже ничего не хочется так остро, и Темин продолжает заказывать сомнительную бурду. Потом он пойдёт к туалетам и выблюет свои внутренности в грязный унитаз, позже пойдёт искать, где бы можно ширнуться, по пути, возможно, ему повезёт на кого-нибудь, кто ему отсосёт, и жизнь вообще станет прекрасна. Перед глазами всё мутно, и он не сразу замечает, что стул справа от него кто-то занимает. Ему кажется, что у него глюки, когда он слышит голос Джинки.

— Темин-и, — ласково зовёт его кто-то голосом Джинки, и это довольно плохая шутка. Темин поднимает руку на уровень лица и качает указательным пальцем в сторону расплывчатой фигуры. А-а-а, плохая шутка. Джинки здесь быть не может.

— Темин-а, — голос приобретает стальные нотки, — ты что, до чёртиков накачался уже? Когда успел?

Это заставляет Темина чуть протрезветь. Или это ему так кажется, но, в любом случае, в глазах уже не двоится, и можно различить недовольную мину. Это и правда Джинки.

— Ты же сказал, что не придёшь, — лепечет он невнятно, поворачиваясь к нему корпусом.  
— Я такого не говорил, — вздыхает Джинки. Темин улавливает разочарование. — Мне казалось, ты хотел меня видеть…  
— Хотел! — чуть оживляется Темин и желает, чтобы его язык развязался из морского узла. — Я хотел… поговорить…  
— О чём? — интересуется Джинки, подпирая ладонью щеку.  
— …ещё не придумал, — бормочет Темин то, что на уме.

Джинки вздыхает ещё тяжелее, чем в первый раз. Темин чувствует себя нашкодившим ребёнком перед мамой. Перед глазами неожиданно встаёт лицо его матери – улыбчивое и родное. Темин мотает головой, стараясь вытрясти этот образ, но приобретает только звон в ушах.

— В последнее время как-то совсем плохо, — говорит Джинки. — Что с тобой случилось? Давно учебники раскрывал? Раньше хоть пытался.

Темин хочет возмутиться, но получается только бульканье в горле, слышимое лишь ему самому. Он удобно укладывает голову на скрещённые предплечья так, чтобы видеть Джинки, и застывает, скользя взглядом по его лицу. Чёлка, лоб, брови, глаза, нос, впалые щёки – очень знакомое и очень любимое, настолько, что Темин хочет плакать – больше от острой, голодной нежности, чем от одиночества. 

— Тебе нужно больше есть, — внезапно чётко и негромко говорит он, чуть жмуря веки. — Хён сильно похудел.

Джинки молчит на это, по-прежнему чуть улыбаясь. Темин очень надеется, что тот не слышал ничего в битах музыки вокруг. Но почему-то такие слова слышно лучше всего. Джинки чуть наклоняется к нему, заглядывая в глубину глаз. Темин в сотый раз ощущает себя клоуном в широких одеждах и мысленно разламывает свою душу на кусочки, кидает в воздух – ну что же ты, бери! бери! она даром мне не нужна… – а Джинки тихо спрашивает:

— Ты влюбился, да?

Темин закрывает глаза и тихо смеётся. Он не только влюбился, он любит всем своим существом, всем своим разваливающимся сердцем, которое никому не нужно. Любит ненормально сильно и некрасиво. Наверное, никто бы не желал, чтобы его так любили? Никто бы не желал, особенно Джинки, правильно? 

— Да, — отвечает он. Джинки чуть отстраняется.  
— В кого? — бормочет старший, словно себе. — В… В Чонина, да?

Клоун внутри Темина хочет дико, безудержно расхохотаться, а затем харкать кровью. Догадка в глазах Джинки так светится, что Темин, если бы у него были силы, вскочил бы, залез бы на стойку и заорал во всё горло: да, _да, Да! В Чонина_ , в этого самого Ким Чонина! Как ты догадался, хён, неужели у меня написано всё на лице?!! 

Консистенция боли зашкаливает, и Темин решает – точно, вот он, идеальный конец той самой сцены. Джинки примет его сердце – и отдаст Чонину, который появится за ним во втором столпе света. Чонин будет… пусть Чонин будет Королевой, тогда Король даже не заподозрит, что сердце Шута предназначалось именно ему.

Темин выныривает обратно, когда чувствует, как по щёкам катятся слёзы. Он хрипло смеётся. 

— В Чонина, хён, — соглашается он. — В Чонина.

Джинки притягивает его голову к себе, вставая со стула и становясь близко, и Темин чувствует губами чуть солоноватую кожу над ключицей. Он вдыхает побольше воздуха и замирает. Слёзы всё катятся и катятся, даже из закрытых глаз; Темин обнимает Джинки и стискивает в объятиях. Хотя бы так. 

— Тише, — шепчет Джинки ему в висок. — Всё будет хорошо, Темина. Ш-ш…

Темин чувствует себя ничтожнейшим человеком на Земле и ненавидит себя ещё больше. Его душа даром не нужна ни-ко-му.

* * *

_Отправитель: oldman_  
Получатель: Ким Кибом (Ки)  
Текст сообщения: Кибом, у тебя нет случайно номера Ким Чонина? Друга Темина. Нужно сказать ему, что Темин сегодня будет у меня ночевать

_Отправитель: Ким Кибом (Ки)_  
Получатель: oldman  
Текст сообщения: покопайся у темина в телефоне, старый дурак :Р 

_Отправитель: oldman_  
Получатель: Ким Кибом (Ки)  
Текст сообщения: Ах, точно. Спасибо  
_____ 

_Отправитель: +81 * ***-* * **_  
Получатель: Ким Чонин  
Текст сообщения: Чонин, привет, это Джинки-хён. Темин сегодня у меня останется, так что не волнуйся, если что. 

_Отправитель: Ким Чонин_  
Получатель: 00need to explain and to talk  
Текст сообщения: привет хён : )) хорошо, спасибо что предупредили ;D темин-хён часто ночует не дома так что…))) 

_Отправитель: 00need to explain and to talk_  
Получатель: Ким Чонин  
Текст сообщения: Надо взять на заметку. Прости, что побеспокоил, видимо, не надо было 

_Отправитель: Ким Чонин_  
Получатель: 00need to explain and to talk  
Текст сообщения: нет, что вы, хён! я был рад увидеть от вас сообщение :)) уже поздно, вы не спите? 

_Отправитель: 00need to explain and to talk_  
Получатель: Ким Чонин  
Текст сообщения: Уже собираюсь, только постель надо разложить. Спокойной ночи, Чонин-а. 

_Отправитель: Ким Чонин_  
Получатель: 00need to explain and to talk  
Текст сообщения: спокойной ночи хён! выспитесь хорошенько :DDD 

_Отправитель: 00need to explain and to talk_  
Получатель: Ким Чонин  
Текст сообщения: Спокойной. 

_Отправитель: 00need to explain and to talk_  
Получатель: Ким Чонин  
Текст сообщения: Чонин… Ты знаешь, что Темин тебя любит? 

 

3.

Чонин еле продирает глаза к девяти утра, чтобы успеть ко второй паре, и клянёт последними словами своё неумение вовремя вставать (и высыпаться), пока чистит зубы потыренной из запасов Темина щёткой. Вчера он опять лёг сегодня, думает он, а почему? Потому что сначала домашка по истории балета, потом интернет, а потом – то, чего Чонин никак не ожидал; даже апокалипсис казался более вероятным, — сообщения от Ли Джинки, хёна Темина. Чонин пишет ответы настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяет его координация, стараясь придержать стучащее от волнения сердце, потом проверяет текст по сто раз, то ставя, то убирая нужные и ненужные запятые (в школе учиться надо было лучше). После своего пожелания спокойной ночи он быстро выключает везде свет и ложится в кровать (сегодня она полностью в его распоряжении), но потом ворочается с одного бока на другой ещё пару минут. Приходится достать телефон из-под подушки и вырубить его к чертям, а то он так и не заснёт, дожидаясь сообщения, которого может и не быть; но и дальше он очень долго не может уснуть под накатившим потоком мыслей.

Он вспоминает всё с самого начала – каким уничижающим был взгляд Джинки в начале знакомства и каким неожиданно добрым и отзывчивым человеком он оказался во вторую встречу, когда Чонину пришлось несладко, как тот безвозмездно помог, когда совершенно не обязан был. Чонин пытался убедить себя в том, что это только ради Темина – судя по их разговорам, в которых так или иначе проскользнёт имя «Джинки», Темин в хёне души не чает, если не больше. Но проблема в том, что самоубеждение на Чонина не действует, и ему очень хочется думать, что он понравился Джинки – и _поэтому_ ему достаётся такое отношение.

После последней их встречи Чонин начинает сомневаться во всем, что успел себе надумать, и приходит к выводу, что Джинки постарается с ним теперь не встречаться (да и Чонин не станет искать его; кто бы знал, как гадко ему было, когда он увидел то выражение лица). Но приходит сообщение, и в Чонине волной поднимается надежда на то, что он всё сможет объяснить ( _что_ объяснить – он придумает потом), поговорив с хёном, – и заслужить его расположение. Это довольно странно для него, Чонин признаёт, — хотеть, чтобы у человека сложилось о нём хорошее мнение, и они бы продолжили общаться. Это даже больше похоже на рвение понравиться тому, кто вызывает у тебя симпатию; наверное, и это правда – но у кого, в конце концов, Джинки не вызывает симпатию? Разве что у фонарных столбов, наверное. 

Включает телефон Чонин только тогда, когда выпрыгивает из автобуса и резво шагает к университету. Пара начинается через десять минут, дойти можно за семь при желании, так что у него вполне есть шанс не краснеть перед всей группой и не получить академическое опоздание – про это много слухов (Чонин думает, что их распускают в основном для перваков), но в любом случае испытывать на себе пристальное внимание преподавателя не хочется. Через две минуты телефон вибрирует, а потом вибрирует ещё раз – Чонин останавливается на пешеходном переходе, ожидая зелёного света, и решает прочитать. От первого сообщения у него на лице расползается глупая улыбка, но второе как будто с размаха приклеивает гримасу к губам. Чонина пихают локтями – светофор даёт проход, но Чонин остаётся на месте, не в силах переварить то, что там написано. Знает ли он, что Темин его любит? Нет, конечно, потому что Темин испытывает более тёплые чувства к учебнику по экономике, чем то, что он излучает в его сторону.

Чонин наконец отмирает и шагает вперёд, нажимая на вызов. Он надеется, что Джинки возьмёт сразу и избавит его от необходимости пережёвывать глоткой выскакивающее из груди сердце. Джинки и вправду берёт на середине второго гудка, и Чонин мгновенно теряет весь настрой выяснить, что это вообще значило, и, кажется, словарный запас, как только слышит спокойный и чуть насмешливый тон.

— Алло? — говорит Джинки. Чонин раскрывает рот и понимает, что не может ничего из себя выдавить. — С добрым утром, Чонин.  
— С добрым, хён, — чуть рвано из-за сбившегося от быстрого шага дыхания отвечает Чонин. — Хён, я... я хотел спросить… что ты имел в виду тем сообщением?

Джинки коротко мычит, словно обдумывает ответ. Чонин смотрит на приближающееся здание университета, потом на часы и понимает, что опоздал в любом случае.

— Я имел в виду только то, что написал, — наконец говорит тот. — Так ты знаешь или нет?  
— Х-хён, я не понимаю, о чём ты, — мямлит Чонин, шаря в карманах в поисках электронного пропуска, — я правда не знаю! Мы можем встретиться и поговорить, пожалуйста?

Он проламывается через турникет и бегом направляется к лестницам.

— Ты сегодня днём свободен? — сразу же предлагает Джинки. — У меня обеденный перерыв с часу до двух.

Чонин прикидывает, что да, успеет – после второй пары у него перерыв в две, а потом занятия в репетиционном зале на другом конце города.

— Скиньте мне адрес, пожалуйста, — просит он, задыхаясь, — и простите, я опаздываю на занятия…  
— Ничего, Ким Чонин, — издаёт Джинки смешок, от которого Чонину становится неприятно. — Ходить в университет полезно. До встречи, удачи на парах.

* * *

Чонин раздумывает о возможных вариантах, пока едет в метро. То, что Джинки пошутил – вычёркивается из списка; почему-то Чонин знает, что такой человек, как он, вряд ли стал бы играться такими вещами. Остаётся только одно – Джинки-хён действительно считает, что Темин любит своего парня Ким Чонина, и для этого у него совершенно точно есть основания.

Чонин прикидывает возможные вариации утверждения «Темин любит Чонина». Ложь – Джинки предположил и ошибся. Ложь – произошло что-то, что, опять же, подтолкнуло Джинки к такому заключению. Ложь – кто-то сказал ему, не подумав или издеваясь, а он поверил. Маловероятно, что Темин скрывает свои чувства к нему – поэтому, опять же, ложь. Чонин уверен в том, что сможет доказать обратное.

Утверждение – False, не True, а для Not Stated нет клеточки с ответом. Чонин не дурак и не носит розовые очки – да, ему одновременно и слишком повезло, и нет – с тем, что судьба свела его с Темином. Темин не может его любить – Чонин замечает только холод, немного презрения и горечи во взглядах, которые ловит. Они не занимаются любовью (по правде говоря, у Чонина ни разу не было такого, чтобы всё время хотелось быть рядом, дарить что-то, добиваться и отдавать всего себя, но он очень хорошо может представить); они занимаются сексом, и даже в этом акте нет ни нежности, ни страсти – никакой одухотворённости, которая трещит в воздухе между любимыми. Это всего лишь механика, болезненная, но дающая разрядку – Темин никогда не церемонится, не заботится об удовольствии Чонина, а то, что последнему всегда удаётся кончать при таких грубых действиях, связано только с тем, что Темин знает и умеет столько же, сколько опыта у элитной проститутки. 

Чонин не дурак и видит абсолютно всё – Темин не любит его; нельзя назвать то, что есть между ними, этим словом. Темин не любит его потому, что – в какой-то момент Чонина озаряет; – потому что влюблён он по уши в другого. Забавно выходит…

Чонин не считает, что у него есть право обвинять Темина в том, что он является тем, кто он есть. У каждого свои причины, свои обстоятельства; а у Чонина всё до недавнего времени было хорошо, да и после съезда от родителей не сказать, что стало намного хуже (даже лучше в каком-то смысле). У Чонина было и есть всё – за спиной аттестат хорошей школы, престижный детский сад (насколько он может быть престижным); довольно обеспеченные родители – не богачи, конечно, но у Чонина есть и ноутбук, и айфон, и даже немного денег на карточке – мама тайком кладёт, скорее всего. У Чонина есть даже работа – боже, да если ничего не случится и он продолжит сниматься в том же темпе, он накопит самостоятельно и на оплату обучения в следующем году, и на комнату. Друзья, конечно же, как же без друзей – спокойный мальчик Сехун из его группы, пара девчонок, с которыми приятно поговорить и сверкнуть своей харизмой; те люди, которые остались ещё со школы – Чанёль, Кёнсу и Исин, которые уже на втором-третьем курсе. Единственное, чего не было у Чонина, так это настоящей, качественной crash – влюблённости, со всеми глупостями и сопровождающими отношения пиздостраданиями (Чонин уверен, что будет называть такие чувства, даже когда они появятся у него самого, тем же словом), но это даже хорошо. У него было, конечно, что-то непонятное с Кёнсу – когда хотелось попробовать и просто хотелось (а ещё шестнадцатилетний возраст предполагал, что ты не девственник), но в этом не было ничего особенного – они не встречались, просто оставались друг у друга иногда на ночь. Чонин подозревал, что Кёнсу тоже не слишком хотелось настоящих отношений, особенно с разницей в возрасте; но его это не задевало. И общаются они до сих пор…

Чонину двадцать – и можно сказать, что он целый, почти новенький, а жизнь оставила на нём только пару синяков, которые быстро прошли. И что-то ему подсказывает, что не стоит пытаться винить Темина в его отношении – тот после всех горьких слов и болезненных прикосновений ощущается машиной, которую в аварии разбили всмятку, оттащили её на свалку – и она пытается лечиться временем, но никак. Чонин и не возникает – зачем это ему? Он обязан доказать Джинки, что Темин – совсем не его ответственность.

Кафе, адрес которого высвечивается в смс, находится в том месте, которое Чонин примерно знает – недалеко от редакции одного из модных журналов, которые его заставили выучить тогда, когда он только пришёл в агентство; пришлось раз зайти за чем-то, что Чонин уже и не помнит, давно было. Хёна он тоже находит очень быстро – Джинки сидит за двухместным столиком у окна, задумчиво покусывая кончик указательного пальца, читает что-то в телефоне. Чонин приседает на своё место осторожно, стаскивает ветровку с плеч и вешает её на спинку кресла. Джинки молчаливо смотрит на это. Чонину неудобно: мокрая от пота рубашка неприятно холодит кожу и прилипает, и кажется, что неприятный запах стоит вокруг него и медленно ползёт к Джинки. Чонин отгоняет эти мысли, устроившись наиболее комфортно, насколько можно в его положении.

— Привет, Джинки-хён, — начинает он первым. Джинки кивает с улыбкой.  
— Привет. Будешь что-нибудь заказывать?  
— М-м, нет, наверное, — Чонин вспоминает, сколько у него денег, — а вы?  
— Я уже.  
— Ясно…

Повисает молчание. Похоже, неловкое оно только для Чонина – Джинки ведёт себя непринуждённо и естественно, в то время как у Чонина мурашки ползут по рукам. Он не знает, с чего начать. Внезапно это всё очень надоедает Чонину, и он хлопает ладонями по столу. Джинки выглядит удивлённым.

— Я не знаю, с чего вы так решили, — решительно заявляет Чонин, — но такого быть не может. Правда, просто поверьте.

Джинки выглядит непоколебимым. Приносят его заказ – чашку с кофе и пару треугольных сэндвичей.

— Но Темин сам мне так сказал, — чуть улыбается он уголками губ, отпивая. Чонин даже отстраняется, потому что такого варианта он не предполагал. Темин, сам? Да ладно, даже если так.  
— Мало ли что он сказал, — уже не так уверенно отвечает Чонин. — В том смысле, что… В общем, это действительно неправда. Темин любит, но не меня.  
— А кого же? — словно невзначай спрашивает Джинки. Чонин приглядывается внимательно к нему – к выражению лица, к рукам. То ли старший умеет идеально себя контролировать, то ли действительно не имеет для него значения, кто. Значит, он не знает…  
— Не думаю, что мне стоит говорить об этом, — вздыхает Чонин. — Спросите сами. Но скорее всего он не хочет, чтобы вы были в курсе, раз так очевидно соврал.

Джинки задумывается.

— Ладно, допустим, — неторопливо говорит он, — я тебе поверил, и с этим недоразумением покончено.  
— Допустим?  
— Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, но вижу, что ты не врёшь, — поясняет Джинки. Чонин чувствует себя нашкодившим взрослым ребёнком, которому не меньше пятнадцати, а его отчитывают родители. Ему уже двадцать, он не такой уж и маленький – но кажется таким незрелым в сравнении с тем человеком, который сейчас напротив него.  
— Хён, — неуверенно начинает Чонин, — ещё кое-что… Я бы хотел, чтобы не было недопонимания.

Джинки только вопросительно смотрит на него, жуя бутерброд, и пододвигает тарелку к нему, указывая на половинку. Чонин чувствует, что тот из вежливости, поэтому отодвигает её обратно.

— Я о танцах, — быстро продолжает Чонин, иногда сбиваясь. — Они моя жизнь, я с детства занимаюсь этим, они – огромная часть меня, как, допустим, сон для любого человека… И мои учителя часто раньше говорили мне, что нельзя зажиматься, когда танцуешь, нельзя думать, как ты выглядишь со стороны, нужно просто отдавать всего себя… И когда я научился делать так, оно очень помогло мне в жизни – быть открытым и не стесняться себя, в смысле, поэтому… Не думай, что увиденное тобой тогда – что-то плохое, пожалуйста.

Он даже не замечает, как в речи проскальзывает менее уважительная форма. Джинки смотрит на него внимательно и серьёзно.

— А что, по-твоему, я тогда увидел? — задаёт он вопрос. Чонин теряется в конец.  
— Что-то, что было тебе неприятно?..

Джинки внезапно – вот совсем – улыбается до того широко и тепло, что у Чонина случается короткое замыкание в мозгах.

— Ты просто ещё ребёнок, Чонин-а, — вздыхает Джинки, качая головой. — Не мне за тебя решать, а всё, что ты делаешь, твой неосознанный выбор. Можно сделать много выводов из твоих поступков и твоего поведения, но ты же определённо не имеешь целью подстроиться под меня. Да, я не люблю развязность – а у тебя она присутствует как черта характера или чёрт его знает как что, честно, но ты же не обязан ничего с собой делать.

Чонин вскидывается.

— Я буду стараться!  
— Зачем? — вздёргивает Джинки бровь.

Если бы Чонин только знал, как это сформулировать. Говорить о дружбе взрослому мужчине совсем по-детски, а о симпатии – голубым отливать будет, а у Чонина нет такого подтекста.

— Ну… — мнётся он, — бывает же такое, когда человек нравится…  
— Нравится? — с беззлобным смешком повторяет Джинки.  
— Да, — Чонин кивает, — когда хочется общаться и всё такое. Хён необычный, а ещё добрый… Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне тогда.

Джинки смотрит на него, прищурившись, и Чонин напрягается.

— Хорошо, — коротко отвечает он и подзывает официантку, чтобы попросить счёт.  
— Хорошо – что? — переспрашивает Чонин. Джинки улыбается (Чонин думает, что у него улыбка получается лучше всего, как свет; такие люди, как Джинки, должны улыбаться всегда).  
— Будем общаться.  
— Правда?..

Джинки встаёт, забирая свою сумку. Чонин растерянно собирается вместе с ним и выходит следом из кафе. Светит осеннее солнце, не слишком жарко, но и не тепло; Джинки глубоко вдыхает воздух и оборачивается.

— Пойдём, прогуляемся. У меня есть ещё примерно полчаса. Расскажешь, где учишься и чем занимаешься, кроме танцев и работы.

Чонин быстро кивает и спускается по ступенькам, тихо радуясь тому, что всё вышло. Можно переименовывать контакт и жить спокойно.

* * *

Метро находится недалеко от небольшой площади с памятником кому-то, кого Чонин не знает и искренне не догадывается; им нужно пройти её, а потом разойтись в разные стороны. Чонин начинает торопиться, рассказывая об учёбе и дополнительной студии, а ещё тренировках с Темином – по сути ему не о чем больше рассказывать, танцы – вся его жизнь, он не врал. Джинки слушает с лёгкой улыбкой, и Чонину слишком хорошо оттого, что он полностью завладел вниманием этого человека. Они доходят до памятника и останавливаются.

— Наверное, тебе пора? — предполагает Чонин. Джинки смотрит на часы на левом запястье, плоские и широкие.  
— Ещё минут пятнадцать есть. Так что ты там говорил о зачёте?  
— А, — вспоминает Чонин, поправляя кепку, которую вытащил из сумки, — на зачёт по современному танцу нужно будет придумать свою собственную композицию где-то минуты на две. Классно, да?  
— Наверное, — пожимает плечами Джинки. — А ты что, неужели уже придумал?  
— Это сложно передать, — жуёт Чонин нижнюю губу, смотря вверх. — Когда я слышу песню, моё тело само двигается. Да даже если не слышу – музыка у меня в голове играет всё то время, когда я не очень сонный. Я хочу танцевать всегда, хён, танцы – это движение, боль в мышцах после упражнений и непередаваемое чувство, когда тобой восхищаются. Если я не буду танцевать, я умру.

Джинки медленно кивает, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Тебе повезло, что ты нашёл своё призвание, — наконец заключает он. — Некоторые всю жизнь не находят, а ты уже можешь чувствовать счастье от того, что занимаешься любимым делом.  
— А ты чувствуешь? — чуть хмурится Чонин.

Джинки улыбается и становится очень-очень далёким.

— Когда-то…  
— А что есть твоё призвание? — осторожно интересуется Чонин. Джинки вздыхает, но смотрит прямо.  
— Я очень любил петь в старшей школе. Пробовал пройти прослушивание, но как-то не сложилось – это первое. А второе – я закончил гуманитарный университет и сейчас работаю по профессии, но я ходил на курсы фотографии, и мне выдалась возможность поработать под началом Хичоля-хёна, — Чонин выпучивает глаза, — да, того самого. Ты же знаешь, он настоящий профессионал, но человек сложный, и все были удивлены, что мне удалось с ним ужиться. Но… и с этим не заладилось. Вот как-то прошляпил свои шансы на удовольствие от работы.  
— О, — грустно выдыхает Чонин, — по-разному бывает. Хён, а ты правда хорошо поёшь?  
— Ну, тогда никто не жаловался, — фыркает Джинки.  
— А знаешь такую песню… — Чонин вспоминает название и напевает. Джинки кивает. — Хён, хочешь покажу тот танец, который у меня на неё есть?  
— Прямо сейчас? — удивляется Джинки и оглядывается. — Но тут же людно, и…  
— Просто постарайся петь погромче, — хитро щурится Чонин, расслабляясь, стаскивая с себя куртку и кепку и отдавая её старшему. — Думай об этом, как о выступлении, народ сразу соберётся, поверь. И вот, у меня в плейлисте есть, — вручает он тому свой телефон, — если надо.

Люди действительно уже останавливаются, хотя никто ничего не начинал, зеваки и просто гуляющие – не те, кто спешил по делам, конечно. Чонин оставляет сумку у ступенек и поднимается несколько вверх, чтобы осмотреть пространство. Под его ногами – сцена, а впереди – зал, битком забитый и холодно застывший в ожидании представления. Чонин должен зажечь публику!

Он глубоко дышит, а потом делает плавный поклон, словно фокусник перед началом своего номера. Джинки смотрит на него внимательно, когда он спускается обратно. Чонин шепчет: «Давай», – и встаёт, опустив голову. Никакого смущения, никакой паники – пусть они смотрят в самую сердцевину твоей души; там нет ничего порочного, только желание существовать, желание жить – огромное и пышущее потоками энергии. 

Джинки начинает петь.

Чонин почти не понимает, о чём эта песня, понимает только на поверхностном уровне – _родная, не плачь_ ; понимает, что она вроде как о безнадёжно влюблённом парне. Чонин не знает, что такое любовь, но он представляет себе эту боль, выраженную буковками; настолько ясно, настолько хорошо – пусть даже немного преувеличенно – может вообразить, что где-то существует такой человек, ради которого он отдаст свою жизнь, которому он никогда не причинит боли и будет обнимать ночами – что эта любовь течёт в нём и плещет брызгами в воздух вместе с отточенными движениями. А голос Джинки – такой мягкий и густой, утешающий и умоляющий – _родная, не плачь_ ; ему так просто повиноваться. Чонин и не замечает, как песня кончается.

Раздаются робкие хлопки, подхватываются остальными в кучке людей вокруг них – хлопают те, кто не снимает на телефоны. Чонин, чуть сбито дыша, отступает и снова кланяется. Кто-то просит ещё… Чонин подходит к Джинки, и тот восхищённо смотрит на него.

— Это просто дух захватывает, — честно признаётся он. Чонин широко улыбается.  
— А знаешь, я рад, что ты не пошёл прослушивание, — отвечает он тихо. — Если бы прошёл, то ты был бы сейчас очень знаменитым, и я не мог бы знать тебя лично…

Кто-то подходит к ним – сначала первый, потом второй, звенят монетки, и Джинки пялится на мелочь, ссыпанную ему в кепку, и пару некрупных купюр.

— О, сегодня вечером будет на что купить себе пожрать, — воодушевляется Чонин. — А эту знаешь? _Она – моя леди…_?

Джинки снова кивает – Чонин начинает думать, что нет песни, которую тот бы не знал и не умел бы петь. Он выходит чуть вперёд, хитро улыбаясь оставшимся зрителям, и вспоминает последовательность движений – эти песни чудесные и плавные. Он бы мог танцевать так вечность, не замечая никого вокруг себя, кроме Джинки – но у него нет такой возможности. Есть только настоящее – Чонин отсчитывает секунды и взмахивает руками.

* * *

Чонин делает в комнате Темина домашнюю по экологии, когда раздаётся звонок в квартиру. Чонин отвлекается на пять секунд, прислушиваясь к звукам из гостиной – Темин там, смотрит телевизор вместо того, чтобы позаботиться об университете. Слышится топот – значит, всё в порядке, тот откроет. Середина недели, никаких клубов, никаких друзей, время близится к восьми – и кто мог прийти? Чонин возвращается к тетрадке, но не успевает написать и слова, как снова вскакивает со стула и выглядывает в коридор – оттуда слышен голос Джинки.

Темин обнимает его, как маленькая мартышка, преображаясь на глазах. Если подумать, примечает Чонин, то это впервые, когда он видит встречу хёнов в неформальной обстановке; когда Темин не настроен изображать из себя дэнс-машину, а готов побыть простым парнем в домашних тапочках. Джинки что-то негромко воркует – спиной к Чонину, он не видит лица того, зато ему открывается отличный обзор на то, как загораются глаза Темина и как на губах теплится улыбка. Тот счастлив уже тем, что Джинки стоит рядом… Темин видит Чонина, и его взгляд резко холоднеет. У Чонина неприятно сосёт под ложечкой; он уже хочет было скрыться за косяком, но Джинки замечает его.

— Привет, Чонин-а, — здоровается он, улыбаясь. Чонин робко кивает и застывает на месте. — Всё в порядке? Что там стоишь?  
— О-о, кимчи! — перебивает его Темин, вытянувший сумки из рук и теперь копающийся в них. — О-о, о! Неужели самгёпсаль! Хён?!  
— Дай сюда, оголодавший ребёнок, — смеётся Джинки, забирая у того пакеты и проходя на кухню. Темин кидает непонятный, но совершенно точно недобрый взгляд на Чонина и уходит следом за ним.

Чонин прислушивается к тому, как бурчит живот, но возвращается обратно к рабочему столу. Темин разрешил ему заниматься тут, когда он сам в гостиной; проход в комнату родителей запрещён, а на кухне голодному студенту учиться невозможно. Чонин подозревает, что взгляд тот был предупреждающим, хотя он может и ошибаться. Наверное, тот не хочет, чтобы мешали его общению с Джинки, или не желает, чтобы Чонин видел его слабые стороны. Больше же тому нечего опасаться?

Минут через пятнадцать (Чонин пытается сосредоточиться, но в итоге всё равно прислушивается к голосам на кухне, пытаясь уловить смысл) по открытой двери стучат. Чонин резко оборачивается, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Пойдём, — чуть улыбается Джинки, — ужин готов. Или не хочешь есть?  
— Да нет, — мотает Чонин головой и встаёт; стул громко и неприятно скрипит ножками о пол.  
— В универе всё нормально? — спрашивает поджидающий его Джинки.

Чонин кивает. В голове обнаруживается сосущая пустота и нежелание сидеть вместе с Темином за одним столом. Чонин знает, насколько будет неприятно, если ему, при Джинки, скажут хоть одно неприятное слово. А Темин может – Чонин совсем не может предположить, что у того на уме.

Он незаметно облегчённо выдыхает, когда, садясь на стул рядом с ним, Темин даже не смотрит на него и обращает всё внимание на Джинки. Чонин негромко мычит на пожелание приятного аппетита и жуёт, уткнувшись в свою тарелку, пока старшие разговаривают. На самом деле разговаривает почти только Темин – тональности его голоса меняются со скоростью света. Чонин старается не удивляться, но Темин как будто превращается в совершенно другого человека – кусочек которого он углядел в коридоре. Он широко улыбается и сверкает глазами, в которых неудержимым огнём горят светлые краски; а Чонин думает о том, что если бы он увидел такого Темина вначале – искрящегося положительными эмоциями, энтузиазмом, такого мягкого, плавного и немного нежного – то потянулся бы к нему сразу, без сомнений, а потом и влюбился бы без головы. Потому что таких людей хочется любить всей душой, хочется отдавать всё, что у тебя есть, только за одну счастливую улыбку в ответ.

Но Темин был другим в начале. И такой Темин, которого он видит сейчас, предназначается только Джинки. Без него Темин совсем другой – серый, пустой и безжизненный.

— Чонин, расскажи что-нибудь, — говорит Джинки. Чонин вздрагивает и прикусывает кончик языка от неожиданности, поднимая голову. — Почему такое удивлённое лицо? Не в первый же раз разговариваем.  
— А вы разве близко знакомы? — вмешивается Темин до того, как Чонин успевает хоть слово сказать. — Что-то не помню, чтобы…  
— Мы случайно встретились пару раз по работе, а потом разрешили недопонимание, — мягко прерывает его Джинки. Темин чуть надувает щёки, принимая по-детски обиженный вид. — Ох, прекращай, Темина… Ладно, прости, что не сказал.  
— Да всё в порядке, — как-то задумчиво тыкает в свою нижнюю губу палочкой Темин. — Давай, Чонин. Хёну хочется знать, как у тебя дела.

Чонин чуть хмурится. Он не слышит в голосе издёвки – да ничего не слышит, просто слова, да и выражение лица Темина ему ни о чём не говорит.

— По экологии почему-то много задают, — осторожно начинает он. — Вообще не понимаю, почему меня учат экологии на факультете хореографии.  
— У меня на первом курсе была физика, — отмахивается Джинки. — Хотя я учился на менеджменте. Ты просто получаешь более полное образование, чем в школе, поэтому и вылезают такие непонятные предметы.  
— Физика… — отупело смотрит Чонин на Джинки, который завис ещё на этом слове. — Это же страшно…  
— Экономика – вот что страшно, — вставляет Темин многозначительно.  
— Матан страшнее всего, — знающе произносит Джинки. Чонин вслушивается в неожиданные забавные протесты со стороны Темина и расслабляется – не будет ничего. Темину дороже те минутки, которые текут очень быстро, когда Джинки рядом, и он не будет тратить их на чепуху.

Джинки уходит, когда время подбирается к двенадцати ночи. Темин пробует уговорить его остаться, но Джинки не соглашается; Чонин смутно подозревает, что это всё потому, что в доме больше нет свободной кровати. Он всем-всем за то, чтобы хён остался, но тот непоколебим, и вскоре дверь квартиры хлопает и снова повисает тишина. Темин уходит обратно на кухню. Чонин заглядывает туда на пару секунд, чтобы взять стакан воды, но не решается шагнуть дальше порога. Темин, уткнувшись лбом в оконное стекло, водит пальцами по запотевшему местечку.

Огни города размываются его тёплым дыханием.

* * *

Чонин совсем не думает, что он делает что-то неправильное. Да, он иногда пишет Джинки сообщения по вечерам, ещё реже – звонит, потому что Джинки в состоянии объяснить даже самому тупому человеку, что от него требуется, и два раза они встречались недалеко от его работы в особо тяжёлых случаях. Чонин не думает об этом в принципе – зачем? Он всего лишь общается (как любят говорить американцы сейчас, socializing) с тем, с кем ему интересно. Джинки оказывается совершенно чудесным, с какой стороны ни посмотри – или Чонин дошёл до того, что даже самые идиотские вещи ему кажутся милыми и забавными. Джинки не совсем такой серьёзный, каким кажется на первый взгляд; если раскрыть его хоть чуть-чуть, открывшись самому, то будет самый неожиданный результат – тот будет говорить непонятные шутки и сам же над ними смеяться, вокруг него будет особая атмосфера, недоступная пониманию. Только раз у Чонина как-то мелькает мысль о том, что да – Джинки легко полюбить. Просто не стоит доходить до того, что любовь к нему станет болезнью; Джинки – солнце, а не лекарство, будет светить на тебя, но не исцелять.

Чонин не думает ни о чём, пока не обнаруживает Темина со своим телефоном в руках. У того спокойное выражение лица – Чонин вытирает мокрые волосы полотенцем и протягивает ладонь.

— Кто-то звонил, что ли? — интересуется он. Темин пролистывает что-то, игнорируя его, и Чонин дёргает пальцами. — Дай посмотрю.  
— Ого, а у тебя немаленькая переписка с хёном, — негромко произносит Темин и смотрит ему в глаза. — Может, я ещё чего-то не знаю?

Чонин выхватывает у него свой айфон, чуть хмурясь.

— Это не твоё дело, с чего ты вообще должен знать, — огрызается он, сетуя на то, что не поставил пароль.  
— С того, что Джинки _мой_ хён? — предполагает Темин.

Чонин отрывается от экрана, отвлекаясь от придумывания пароля. Темин смотрит на него пристально, чуть прищурившись, и вроде нет ничего в его взгляде – но волоски на предплечьях встают дыбом.

— Он всего лишь помогает мне с домашкой, — говорит Чонин. Его настигает неясное ощущение, что он оправдывается.  
— А мне он не помогает, — тянет Темин.  
— Потому что ты слишком гордый, чтобы просить, — резко отвечает Чонин и выходит из комнаты на кухню. Чайник почти вскипает, когда за спиной слышится звук отодвигаемого стула.  
— Мы не закончили, — говорит Темин. Чонин вздыхает и заливает чайный пакетик кипятком, а потом поворачивается к тому лицом, скрещивая руки на груди. Лицо старшего всё так же ничего не выражает – усталость разве что. — Что ещё, кроме смс?  
— Ничего, — дёргает плечами Чонин.  
— «Хён, я тебе должен за обед, когда встретимся, чтобы я мог отдать…» — с полуулыбкой цитирует Темин, передёргивая интонации. — «Брось, Чонин-а, ты же студент, а с меня не убудет…»  
— Прекрати, — просит Чонин. Темин перестаёт улыбаться.  
— Так что ещё? — повторяет он. — Ты знаешь, Джинки не ходит со мной в кафе и не платит за меня. Джинки не помогает мне с домашней и смс шлёт только в ответ на мои собственные.

Чонин хочет возразить – нет же, в тот раз они просто проходили мимо забегаловки, а у Чонина крошки во рту с утра не было, как и мелочи даже на автобус; с домашней ему помогают только потому, что Чонин просит действительно тогда, когда не понимает, да и пишет смс Джинки так же – только в ответ ему; но говорит совсем другое.

— Так ты сам в этом виноват, Темин-хён.

Темин стискивает зубы до того, что на скулах ходят желваки, сжимает кулаки и с грохотом встаёт. Чонин напрягается, но тот только вылетает из кухни, а потом хлопает входной дверью. Чонин рвано выдыхает и проводит вспотевшей ладонью по щеке. Он вовсе не хотел быть таким грубым, и по больному бить вовсе не хотел… Ощерился, как зверёк, на которого напали. Не стоило так, наверное…

Темин не возвращается даже под утро, и на занятия Чонин уходит, оставляя после себя тишину в квартире и половину яичницы на сковороде.

О тренировке группы он узнаёт только тогда, когда Исин присылает ему смс «Ты где?». Вернее, чуть позже, когда Чонин выясняет, что Темин всех с утра поднял на уши, внезапно назначив репетицию, не принял никакие отговорки, а потом отключил телефон.

— Вы же вместе с ним живёте, как ты мог не знать? — с акцентом шепчет Исин, на фоне играет музыка и раздаются крики, — и кстати, лучше бы тебе поторопиться, он рвёт и мечет, я не знаю, как его успокоить. Я старше, а он меня не слушает. Всё потому, что я китаец.  
— Дело не в том, что ты китаец, хён, — пыхтя, влетает в метро Чонин, — дело в том, что Темин такой, не в настроении, видимо… и я уже в еду, я тороплюсь, и нет, я не знал! Он мне ничего не сказал!  
— Ладно-ладно, я пошёл, давай быстрее, — шипит Исин и отключается. Чонин запрыгивает в подоспевший состав и молит бога, чтобы проблем на линии не было.

Танцы Темин не в состоянии поставить в одиночку, и практически всегда это берёт на себя Исин – после отчётных выступлений группа гуляет примерно две недели, пока эти двое обсуждают намётки. Потом, с помощью остальных, они обрастают необходимыми подробностями. Чонин тоже может придумать танец, но не сразу, импровизация – не его конёк, но он надеется на то, что его этому научат, ему ещё многому учиться. Кроме Исина в группе ещё пять человек, и хотя лидером является именно Темин – он собрал и организовал, — Чонин не раз слышал о том, что больше половины не считают его идеалом в танцах. Он не совсем понимает почему – Исин, конечно же, работает больше и усерднее (Темина всегда сравнивают именно с ним), но Чонин хочет танцевать именно как Темин. Так, чтобы у всех дух замирал, когда он выходил на сцену, чтобы все взгляды были прикованы к нему, все! – понимают они хоть что-то в танцах или же нет.

Темин не выключает из-за него музыку, продолжая считать и показывать движения, и Чонин втайне этому благодарен. Он сбрасывает сумку на скамейки и пристраивается с краю рядом с Минсоком, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм группы. Это – что-то абсолютно новое, поэтому он только и делает, что хмурится. Они что, за полчаса уже что-то выучили? Да, Темин определённо не в настроении…

Чонин пару раз встречается в зеркале взглядом с тем, но сразу отводит глаза – ему неловко за вчерашнее, а Темин смотрит так, как будто готов задавить своим отсутствующим выражением. В какой-то момент Чонин спотыкается об ногу Минсока, зазевавшись, кидается извиняться, и тогда Темин всё-таки останавливает музыку. Чонин весь подбирается.

— Мало того, что ты опоздал, так ещё и мешаешь остальным, — хрипло говорит Темин на высоких тонах, сжимая небольшое полотенце в руке. — Что ты вообще тут делаешь?  
— Ты же ничего не сказал мне, как я мог… — открывает Чонин рот, разводя руки, но Темин не желает его слушать.  
— Думаешь, если добился чьего-то расположения – то всё, можно делать что угодно? — почти выкрикивает он. Чонин поражённо застывает, краем глаза наблюдая за остальными – все незаметно отодвигаются от них.  
— Да причём тут это… — растерянно начинает было он, но Темин снова не даёт ему закончить.  
— Какое право у тебя есть на то, чтобы обвинять меня в чём-то, — кричит Темин сорванным голосом. Чонин отшатывается, — какое право у тебя есть просто так появляться из ниоткуда и сразу становиться тем, чего я добивался год, а?!

Чонин молчит. Темин резко выпрямляется, и черты его лица разглаживаются. 

— Продолжайте без меня, — кидает он за спину Исину и, подхватив свою сумку, уходит из студии. Повисает тишина.

Исин прокашливается и пару раз хлопает в ладоши.

— Итак, давайте выучим секунд двадцать, раз уж пришли, и по домам, — мирно говорит он, — я вообще не понимаю, что сегодня произошло, но давайте не будем обращать на это внимания. Чонин, ты в порядке?

Чонин отрывается от разглядывания носков своих ботинок и обводит всех взглядом.

— Да, норма, — медленно отвечает он и идёт к своим вещам. — Я пойду, пожалуй…

Слова Темина проносятся торнадо внутри и не оставляют ничего разумного. Не может такого быть, он же не хотел вовсе. Не может же?

* * *

Чонин приходит домой после одиннадцати, когда уже слишком холодно, кончились силы гулять и думать, в голове совсем пусто и нет даже вариантов продолжения вечера. В квартире темно; Чонин как можно тише проворачивает ключи, замечая расшвыренные в разные стороны кроссовки Темина. Он проходит по коридору, заглядывая в комнаты – кухня пуста, гостиная тоже, значит, спальня. По полу гуляет сквозняк – Чонин принюхивается, замечая запах сигарет, и останавливается на пороге. Темин сидит под подоконником, вытянув одну ногу, вторую согнув в колене, лопатками прижавшись к не греющим ещё батареям, окно открыто настежь, а где-то рядом с пепельницей тлеет огонёк. Чонин замечает, что у того закрыты глаза, и робко шагает вперёд.

Он опускается на пол рядом с ним, скрестив лодыжки, и молчит, уставившись на свои сцепленные пальцы. Он не знает, что сказать – наверное, стоит Темину начать. Они сидят так долго, хотя Чонин подозревает, что проходит всего минут десять, а потом Темин двигается, меняя позу, делает затяжку, некрасиво держа окурок, и вдавливает его в пепельницу. Там уже три есть, подсчитывает Чонин. Темин достаёт новую и щёлкает зажигалкой, и Чонин понимает, что ничего тот не скажет.

— Я не хотел, — тихо говорит он тогда. Выходит как-то жалко, голос какой-то пропадающий и хриплый после молчания. Темин молчит, а потом еле слышно смеётся.  
— Знаешь, — неторопливо хмыкает он. — Знаешь, Чонин… Я же ничего себе не прошу… Хотя нет, не так…

Темин перекладывает сигарету в другую руку и садится, как было раньше.

— Я тебе завидую, Чонин, — говорит он. — Но это нормально. У тебя же есть всё. Тебе нормально завидовать, особенно мне, у которого ничего нет.

Чонин не решается ответить, у него в голове только – «у тебя есть квартира», но не стоит это высказывать вслух. Темин прав, так и есть по сути, нечем возразить. 

— Так вот, Чонин, — продолжает Темин, — ты подумай. Вот есть ты, у которого есть всё, и есть я… Ну, что-то вроде… Небо и земля. Контрасты там. Поппинг и вальс. Но у меня всё-таки кое-что есть, ты подумай… Знаешь, что?

Чонин молчит, Темин же не ждёт от него ответа в самом деле.

— У меня есть моё чувство, — говорит Темин. — У меня есть моя драма, драма всей моей жизни. У меня их вообще несколько, мне повезло с этим, но вот сейчас я погряз в одной большой драме, из которой выхода пока нет. Но зато она подарила мне Джинки-хёна. Или наоборот, я не очень-то уже понимаю причинно-следственные связи…

Он сбивает пепел с сигареты, прерываясь, но так и не подносит её к губам.

— Так вот, — прочищает Темин горло и снова шевелится, горбясь, — у меня есть Джинки. Его нет у меня в прямом смысле, но Джинки существует в моей жизни и является её частью. Может, ему это не нравится, может, он вообще этого не хочет, но так и есть. Я, может, тоже не хочу, но у меня нет выбора. 

Он оставляет сигарету в пепельнице и встаёт, ёжась от холода. Чонин следит за ним взглядом – растрёпанные волосы, тощие плечи… Темин поворачивается боком к окну, и свет освещает его лицо.

— В общем, как-то так, — выдыхает Темин, и теперь, когда Чонин видит его, всё приобретает другой оттенок. Брови Темина сдвинуты, а глаза как будто смотрят внутрь него самого – растерянно, словно не ориентируясь в собственных дебрях. — А теперь представь. Появляешься ты, и всё, что есть у меня – Джинки, то есть, – забираешь себе.  
— Я не… — подаёт голос Чонин, вставая на ноги. Темин отшатывается от него в тень.  
— Нет-нет, подожди… — мотает он головой. — И вот теперь есть ты, у которого снова есть всё, и я, у которого – снова – ничего нет… Взял и забрал. Просто потому что захотелось.

Чонин прикусывает губу.

— Я не забирал ничего, — говорит он, — как ты вообще можешь так говорить. Джинки не вещь, чтобы быть твоим, он сам решает, с кем он…

Темин внезапно взрывается громким смехом и так же внезапно замолкает.

— Какая же ты дрянь, — шипит он. Чонина передёргивает от такой смены настроения. — Какая же ты сволочь, сын сукин, ненавижу тебя, ты знаешь это, Ким Чонин?! Я тебя ненавижу!!

Темин делает к нему шаг, и Чонин отступает назад. 

— Мне интересно, ты со всеми так поступаешь? — надвигается на него Темин. — Прикидываешься невинной овечкой, отнимаешь и идёшь дальше, не останавливаясь? Тебе вообще нужно то, что ты отнимаешь? Тебе нужен Джинки? Отвечай!

Чонин вцепляется в его плечи, удерживая на месте. Ему страшно, но он не хочет в этом признаваться.

— Не подходи к нему! — кричит Темин ему в лицо. Чонин чувствует, как на щеку попадают мелкие брызги слюны, но не может вытереться – Темин дёргается, словно бешеный, и прожигает ненавистью в глазах. — Отстань от него, не пиши ему, не приближайся, забудь о нём, он не твой хён, он только мой, только мой хён, слышишь?!

В одну секунду Темин вырывает правую руку из его хватки, в следующую Чонин чувствует, как горит щека и вспыхивает болью нижняя губа. Темин застывает, тяжело дыша. В ушах звенит. Чонин ждёт, пока звон стихнет, и аккуратно проводит пальцами там, где горит, смотрит – кровь. На глаза наворачиваются слёзы – от боли и унижения. Надо же, пощёчина… Почти оплеуха. И кольцом губу рассекло.

Темин отступает от него и пятится назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену, скатывается по ней, закрывая лицо ладонями. Чонин рвано выдыхает, ощущая кипящее в крови бешенство, его трясёт; слёзы, крупные и позорные, выкатываются из глаз. А потом всё пропадает.

Темин скулит. Очень тихо, как побитая собака.

Чонин вытирает рукавом щёки и идёт к нему.

— Я не хотел, — шепчет он, опуская ладонь на его плечо, садится с ним рядом на колени, — Темин, я правда не хотел… Прости меня, пожалуйста… Только не… Не надо… Прости, пожалуйста, Темин.

Тот, как будто только услышав, отбрасывает его руку и, шатаясь, поднимается. Он не плачет, глаза абсолютно сухие.

— Нет, — говорит Темин ровно и мотает головой. — Нет, Чонин. Либо я, либо ты. Иначе никак.

Чонин вдыхает воздух, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но из горла ни звука не лезет. Темин смотрит на него сверху вниз пару секунд и исчезает в коридоре. Звякают ключи, тихо щёлкает дверь. Чонин устало ложится на пол и трогает языком подсохшую плёнку крови.

Он опять один.

 

4.

— Повезло тебе, старик, — мечтательно вздыхает Кибом, садясь за стол напротив Джинки. — Расскажи подробнее, что и как, давай, хочу знать подробности!

Джинки смущённо отводит глаза и скребёт в затылке.

— У друзей Хичоль-хёна расширение бизнеса, — поясняет он. — В Пекине. Они через знакомых подыскивают себе штат сотрудников – то есть чтобы без всяких эксцессов. Там будут, конечно, и китайцы – вон, и Лу Ханю предложили вернуться на родину. Он уже согласился, кстати.  
— Да не надо мне про оленя этого заливать, — недовольно отмахивается Кибом. Джинки прикрывает смешок чашкой с чаем, — про себя говори! Ты же не особо знаешь китайский вроде, м?  
— Так и есть, у меня он последний раз был общеуниверситетским факультативом где-то на третьем курсе, — вспоминает Джинки. — Хичоль это проигнорировал и прожужжал всем уши насчёт того, какой я хороший менеджер – хотя ты знаешь, что это не так, – а когда его друзья узнали, что я ещё и к фотографиям имею прямое отношение, то я сразу стал желанным сотрудником. — Он смотрит на плавающие по поверхности мелкие чаинки и поднимает уголок губ. — Даже жаль их разочаровывать…

Кибом хмурится.

— Ты что, не собираешься никуда? — с подозрением вопрошает он. Джинки отрицательно качает головой. — Что, правда хочешь остаться тут, когда перед тобой такие перспективы? И я даже не о карьерном росте говорю, просто другая страна – это всегда начало чего-то нового. Тебе не надоело здесь?..

Кибом внимательно наблюдает, но не видит в Джинки никаких сомнений.

— Здесь мои друзья, — улыбается Джинки. — Ты и Чжонхён, Минхо. И не могу же я оставить Темина, пока он не закончит университет. Да и за Чонином стоит приглядеть. Оба бестолковые – жуть.  
— Так-так, со слова «Чонин» поподробнее, — оживляется Кибом, — ты общаешься с парнем Темина? И вообще погоди, Темин что, всё ещё с Чонином? Вау, какое постоянство!

Джинки озадаченно морщит лоб. Кибом замечает, что у того чашка почти пустая, и встаёт за чайником.

— Ну… — тянет Джинки за его спиной. — Я не совсем понимаю, встречаются они или нет… Они как-то с друг другом… никак. Живут вместе, но…  
— А с чего внезапно такое к Чонину отношение? — Кибом подливает заварку и кипяток тому и занимается своей кружкой.  
— Не внезапно, — поправляет Джинки, — мы уже много раз пересекались. Ты знаешь, он совсем не такой, каким ты его видел. Мне кажется, он даже ещё чувствительнее Темина – тот на любую критику в свой адрес плюёт с секвойи, а Чонину это даётся очень болезненно. Он из кожи вон лезет, чтобы нормально выполнять домашнюю, потому что ему надо, чтобы абсолютно все были о нём хорошего мнения. Знаешь такое?  
— Знаю, — кивает Кибом понимающе и садится. — Интроверт. И к родителям с детства привязан, раз хочет соответствовать их ожиданиям.  
— Что-то вроде этого, — кивает Джинки. — Он хороший мальчик.

Кибом краем глаза улавливает моргание телефона Джинки, который лежит на столе.

— Кто там? — вглядывается он в контакт. Джинки удивлённо вздёргивает брови. — Ответь.  
— Это Темин, — проводит Джинки пальцем по экрану и прижимает телефон к уху, — я на минуту. Привет, Темин-а… Что? Хорошо, ладно, я слушаю…

Кибом снова встаёт, подхватывая посуду и составляя её в раковину, а когда оборачивается – замирает, забыв, что хотел сделать. На Джинки нет лица, он смотрит в точку на столе с каким-то отсутствующим видом, не участвуя в разговоре. Кибом задумывается о том – что же мог наговорить Темин, раз у Джинки такая реакция? И как он будет потом помогать в этом разбираться…

Джинки осторожно отнимает телефон, смотря на него, выключает экран и медленно опускает обратно на стол.

— Что он сказал? — негромко интересуется Кибом через полминуты молчания. Джинки смотрит на свои руки, сгорбившись. Экран моргает ещё раз, оповещая о присланном сообщении.  
— О, Чонин, — тускло произносит он и выбирает просмотр.  
— Что там? — начинает думать о нехорошем Кибом. — Ничего плохого не случилось?  
— Нет, — отстранённо отвечает Джинки и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Ты мне расскажешь или нет?

Кадык Джинки дёргается вверх-вниз.

— Темин сказал… — начинает он размеренно, — Темин сказал, что Чонин отнимает меня у него. И что ему очень сложно. Он плакал… или мне так показалось.

Кибом молчит, сложив руки на груди.

— А Чонин, — Джинки тяжело выдыхает, — написал, что он не хочет забирать чужое, но сам уйти не сможет. Что-то вроде – это только мой выбор.

Кибом прикусывает нижнюю губу. Надо же, всё дошло до такого, кто бы мог подумать.

— Всё так сложно, — говорит он. — Неужели нельзя проще? Они оба твои тонсены, и если они хотят, то должны как-то ужиться с пониманием того, что ты принадлежишь только самому себе. Может, мне поговорить с ними? Я думаю…  
— Не нужно, — перебивает Джинки тихо. — Темин тебя не послушает, а Чонин… сам этого не хочет.

Кибом выпрямляется, поворачиваясь к Джинки спиной.

— И что тогда?

Джинки долго молчит. Кибом берёт в руки тряпку, отряхивает столешницу от крошек, убирает обратно заварку, переливает воду из чайника в графин, наполняет фильтры…

— Кибом, — просяще говорит Джинки, и тот сразу же оборачивается, натыкаясь на растерянные глаза, — я ненавижу делать выбор. Я никогда его не делал, наверное, я даже не могу решить в магазине, чай с малиной мне брать или с персиком… Я никогда не смогу выбрать между двумя людьми. Это жестоко.  
— И что тогда? — повторяет Кибом.

Джинки отворачивается и смотрит в окно.

— Ничего.

* * *

_Отправитель: Темини_  
Получатель: Хён  
Текст сообщения: Иногда мне хочется обвинить тебя во всём, что со мной происходит, потому что ты – причина всего, но я понимаю, что просто не могу, я знаю, что во всём виноват только я, и… Прости меня, хён, пожалуйста? Я ничего не могу с собой сделать, простипростипрости, я не могу, оно сильнее меня  
я оченьочень хочу чтобы ты выбрал меня  
даже сейчас  
я всегда хотел чтобы был только ты  
чтобы ты будил меня по утрам  
чтобы я встречал тебя вечером когда ты приходил с работы  
я бы стал самым лучшим если бы только ты мне подсказал, что есть надежда  
но её не было  
её и сейчас нет, правда?  
прости меня пожалуйста, я всё не могу избавиться от ощущения, что сломал тебе жизнь своим существованием  
и ему тоже  
всё я, i am no good и всё такое  
я очень люблю тебя хён, прости

_Сохранено в черновиках_

* * *

_Есть разные люди, понимаешь? Просто… Существуют те, кого жизнь обошла стороной и оставила целёхонькими, без трещин, а кого-то даже и без царапин…_

Темин вышагивает по высокому бордюру, которым обложена дорожка в парке. Вокруг никого нет, и он вскидывает руки, поддерживая равновесие, словно птица, и улыбается. В голове – совсем пусто, нет никаких мыслей. Каждый из них сделал свой выбор. 

Это место словно вымерло. Темин шёпотом считает свои собственные шаги – сто пятьдесят четыре, сто пятьдесят пять. Он сделал уже несчётное количество и сделает ещё больше потом – какая уже теперь разница? Он есть, его тело движется, но кроме этого – ничего нет.

— Летит Жозефина, — еле слышно поёт он, — в крыла… той… машине…

Порыв ветра взлохмачивает его волосы, залезает под тонкую ветровку, продувает холодным воздухом насквозь. Зима в этом году будет тяжёлая.

— Всё выше и выше…

Он спрыгивает на дорожку и останавливается, запрокидывая голову вверх.

— Как птичка на жёрдочке, в воздухе выше… Всё выше и выше…

Кто-нибудь, почините его так, чтобы он снова мог летать. Пожалуйста? 

 

_А есть те, которых не пощадила – покорёженные, побитые, раненные и искалеченные. Ломаные._

 

Чонин открывает ссылку, которую ему переслал Темин, и втыкает один наушник в ухо. Сехун ходит рядом, подбирая раскиданные вещи и запихивая их в шкаф на полки.

— Спасибо, что разрешил, — говорит Чонин. — Мне действительно совсем некуда идти.  
— Да всё нормально, — отвлекается от уборки тот на пару секунд. — Родители не против, ты маме уже приглянулся. Живи, сколько потребуется, правда. И хватит благодарностями раскидываться.

Чонин улыбается и втыкает второй наушник, опуская глаза на телефон.

— Всё выше, чуть выше, а там, в вышине, — подпевает он голосу, — ах, боже… луна вся в огне…

_the end_


End file.
